magico destino
by mar14
Summary: VAMPIROS SON NUESTROS MAYORES ENEMIGOS, MONSTRUOS QUE NOS PERSIGUEN POR EL PODER DE NUESTRA SANGRE, ACABAR CON ELLOS NO SOLO ES UN DEBER. ES VENGANZA. NUNCA DUDARE,O ESO PENSÉ HASTA QUE VOLVI A ENCONTRARME CON UNA AMIGA DEL PASADO Y UN HOMBRE QUE ME TIENTA HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE, AUNQUE AHORA YO TAMPOCO SEA MUY NORMAL
1. prologo

Introduccion

¿Quién puede entender en que mundo vivimos?

Cuando somos pequeños, creer en seres mágicos somo las hadas…sirenas … brujas…vampiros…es algo común pues lo vemos en películas, cuentos, dibujos pero cuando has dejado atrás la niñez y esos seres siguen siendo reales y los puedes ver, ¿escaparías de ellos o los ayudarias? Y si te encuentras con un hermoso vampiro, que no puede apartarse de ti, ¿ lo alejas o te quedas junto a el? Ambos saben que es peligroso pero nada se puede hacer contra el destino…..

Olaaaaaa, estoy aquí otra vez pero con otra historia, bella no es una chica normal, pero se mantiene alejada de los problemas, tiene un secreto , cuando conoce a edward sabe lo que es a primera vista y trata de alejarse, pero él la dejara ir?

Espero comentarios por favor ,ya sea para q me digan que no les gusta la idea o que la siga

Besitos

Mar14


	2. encuentroo

h**ola siento la demora problemas con el anterior fic, espero que les guste **

* * *

maldición¿ donde habían dejado los mandos de la play?

Edward¡¡ - grite- Jasper¡¡¡

-------Silencio----

Esos idiotas no estaban en casa, y se me había hecho tarde para el instituto , era mejor que Esme no se enterara por q sino me la iba a

-Emmet Christopher Cullen – grito mi madre saliendo de su auto- ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

- Yo…bueno…mis mandos…- por alguna razón Esme daba miedo cuando usaba ese tono de voz, ella suspiro y volvió a meterse en el coche

- están en el bosque , Emmet, 1km al norte , cógelos y ve al instituto – le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla

- eres la mas hermosa madre que hay – le dije dirigiéndome a la salida- nos vemos – me sonrió y me guiño

- no se los digas a tus hermanos- y arranco el coche

Encontré los mandos justo donde Esme había dicho , estaba atravesando el bosque hacia el instituto cuando choque contra algo invisible y cai de espaldas, me levante desorientado tratando de encontrar con lo que había chocado pero me quede de piedra al ver a una muy guapa joven de cabello marron que me miraba con los ojos como platos , yo también me la quede mirando asi pero me recompuse y sacudí las ramas de mi chaqueta … ella no había visto nada que la pudiese alertar de lo que era yo por lo que compuse mi mejor sonrisa y me acerque un paso… y ella dio otro atrás

Esto …hola – dije dando un paso mas … y ella dio otros dos atrás, frunci el ceño, ella parecía asustada – no te asustes yo soy…

Vampiro – me interrumpió y salió corriendo, me llevo cinco segundos procesar las palabras y con horror corrí tras de ella, se había adelantado bastante para ser una humana normal, trate de seguir su olor pero para mi sorpresa no percibí mas que un tenue olor a fresias, lo seguí , y la vi corriendo hacia el pueblo, corrí mas rápido y la intercepte.

ella me vio sorprendida y casi chocando conmigo cambio de dirección, estuvimos con el mismo juego del gato y el ratón hasta que ella se detuvo con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, tratando de conseguir aliento

Mira yo … - volví a empezar pero me interrumpí cuando la escuche murmurar entre dientes, ni siquiera con mi fino oído pude entender que era lo que decía, ¿latín?, ¿es que se había vuelto loca? … eso ayudaría , si estaba loca nadie le creería … una gran roca chocando contra mi me saco de mis pensamientos, dolió, pero la roca se llevo la peor parte, me gire pero no vi a nadie además de la delgada chica que me miraba con fastidio.

Quien fue? – pregunte mirándola fijamente, era imposible que fuese ella , yo la estaba mirando cuando …volvió a murmurar

¿Qué diablos haces?- me acerque pero ella no dejaba de murmurar, si , estaba loca, hecho confirmado pero debía

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- grite mientras algo me cogía de los brazos y las piernas levantándome unos metros sobre el suelo, levante mi mirada pero totalmente desconcertado no vi nada que me sujetase, sin embargo algo me estaba apretando los brazos y piernas , trate de sacudirme pero solo hice que aumentase la presión del agarre, baje mi mirada y vi a la chica recogiendo pequeñas ramas y colocándolas debajo mío

¿Qué haces?- volvía preguntar, ella me miro frunciendo el ceño y volvió a su trabajo

Una hoguera- respondió cuando tubo un pequeño montoncito de ramas

¿para que?- ¡ vaya pregunta mas estúpida Emmet! ¡¡¡Es tan evidente que quiere freírte como a dracula ¡!!!

Para quemarte

Vale – ¿y que mas podía decir?, no podía moverme, estaba muy lejos para que alguien de mi familia me escuchara si gritara, solo me quedaba alice, pero no llegaría a tiempo- trague el nudo que se iba haciendo en mi garganta, no podía morir asi, aun faltaba muchas cosa para hacer con mi rose …salidas… muchas poses que… no, no podía morir

¿tienes la suficiente sangre fría para encender esa fogata y matar a un hombre? – le rete

Si- respondió fríamente dejándome sorprendido, ¿no se suponía que una muchacha como ella debería salir corriendo o algo parecido? – además tu no eres un hombre

Lo soy, tengo brazos, piernas, cabeza, siento, pienso…

Eres inmortal, fuerza inhumana, gran velocidad, no comes, bebes sangre- sigui ella- todo un humano normal – dijo con sarcasmo

Nunca dije normal –masculle pero ella me oyó

Asesino, chupasangre- susurro ella con la cabeza gacha

No soy más asesino de lo que serás tu y vi con satisfacción como se puso tensa-no se si te has dado cuenta pero mis ojos no son rojos

Y qué?

No soy mas asesino de lo que seria cualquier persona comiendo carne .- esto le llamo la atención o la sorprendió por que levanto la vista y la fijo en mis ojos, los entrecerró

Te alimentas de animales- aseguro y yo asentí casi sonriendo- has matado humanos?

….

Tomo mi silencio como una aceptación y con un bufido volvió a recoger ramas

Todo el mundo tiene derecho a cambiar- ella asintió y volvió a levantar la cabeza

Si te suelto, ¿me dejaras en paz? – sus ojos chocolates me traspasaron – puedes asegurar que te marcharas y me dejaras libre?

No respondí, por que no podía hacerlo, ella era humana, y lo mas probable es que contara lo que somos y tendríamos que irnos, pero esta lugar era especial para nosotros, lo mas probable es que la votación terminara con la muerte de la chica

Volvió a tomar mi silencio como una aceptación, y regreso a recoger ramas, miente Emmet, dile lo que quiere oír pero por alguna razón tenia la sensación de que ella lo sabría

Esper…trate de decir pero ella movió una mano y mis labios quedaron sellados por la misma fuerza que me sujetaba los brazos

Es ley de supervivencia – dijo tratando de levantar un tronco casi de su tamaño, quería apurar las cosas, cuando lo hizo , tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo con el tronco sobre ella .

Sin darme cuenta los amarres me soltaron y cai al suelo, me acerque a ella levantando el árbol con una mano y sacando el cuerpo inconsciente con el otro, la cogí en brazos

Ahora ¿quién está atrapado?

* * *

**espero vuestros comentarios... gracias**


	3. olor a sangre

**esta es una historia propiedad de sthepanie meyer, los personajen son suyos...lastima ...con lo bueno que esta edward ¡¡¡ y la histria es mia **

**holaaaa a to****dos siento la espera, epoca de examenes .... ya debne imaginarse , bueno espero que os guste **

**bye **

**besos ...mar**

* * *

Capitulo II

Edward pov

- No, rose, aun no ha llegado- respondi por tercera vez cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, sonreí- aun debe de estar buscando los mandos

-No ha tenido gracia- gruño

-Vamos, rose tu también estabas molesta por la atención que le prestaba – sonrió malignamente mientras recogíamos nuestros "almuerzos "

-Posiblemente se ha quedado jugando- murmuro con voz molesta

-Lo dudo con Esme en casa – me senté frente a Jasper al llegar a la mesa

-Y Alice? – pregunto rose cuando se sentó

-Ha ido a la dirección – respondió Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza – ha preguntar por …

-Isabella Swan – terminamos rose y yo con fastidio, entendía un poco su preocupación por la muchacha, er la primera vez que un acontecimiento eludía sus visiones y la chica había sido la primera, y aun peor cuando tuvo que enterarse al escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de los alumnos.

La nueva novedad de Forks, la hija pródiga del jefe Swan , que ahora brillaba por sus ausencia, fue un poco cómico ver las caras de decepción de los chicos que la esperaban en la puerta, por lo que oí a muchos castigaron por llegar tarde pero la chica Swan no había hecho acto de presencia en toda la mañana.

Había tantas historias sobre ella, lo único que sabia que era mínimamente cierto era que después de la muerte de su madre se embarco hacia el antiguo continente, sin dar explicaciones, y con tan solo 12 años, al parecer fue a vivir con una tía y desde su viaje no había vuelto a aparecer… hasta ahora. El jefe Swan no cabía en si de gozo, desde su llegada hace un día … mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una alice con el ceño fruncido se sentaba en su silla, por lo que vi en su mente no había encontrado nada, escondí una sonrisa

-Es una idiotez – gruño y todos la miramos sorprendidos, muy pocas veces se la veía enojada, Jasper rápidamente se le acerco y acaricio su brazo- no querían decirme porque aun no llegaba – me miro – podrías haber venido conmigo – me encogí de hombros, ganándome un gruñido, no quería saber sobre la chica nueva, ya tenia bastante con que el 90% de los tíos la tengan en sus pensamientos y no todas tenían la mente limpia._deberías preocuparte un poco más por mi , Edward Cullen, ella será importante para mi _me acuso mi pequeña hermana con su mente

-No lo sabes alice –

_- si, si lo se_

-No

_- Si, y ella es…_ pero sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos cuando tuvo una visión

- ¿ que fue eso, Alice?- pregunte mientras nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, recibiendo miradas curiosas

Rose y Jasper no quedaron mirando esperando una explicación _¿y ahora que pasa, otra vez esa swan?_ pensó Rosalíe mientras miraba por la ventana , yo negué con la cabeza y mire a Alice _afuera _pensó esta y junto con su bandeja se encamino hacia el estacionamiento, todos laa seguimos.

Cuando llegamos Alice miro a rose con cara de arrepentimiento

- Rose, yo… comenzó Alice- Emmet …

- ¿Qué le paso?- grito rose y a velocidad vampírica se coloco a unos centímetros de Alice, Jasper se alarmo pero yo negué con la cabeza y le puse un brazo en el hombro, Rosalíe pensaba muchas cosas a la vez pero atacar a alice no estaba entre ellos

- Alice? – pregunte también nervioso ¿le había pasado algo a Emmet?

Despareció, no lo puedo ver – explico alice- no se que…

Pero Rosalíe ya había salido corriendo hacia el bosque

- Jazz – susurro mirando a su pareja, tuvieron una de esas conversaciones privadas con solo mirarse y Jasper con un beso salió corriendo tras rose.

- Vamos – dije leyendo sus pensamientos llenos de preocupación, nos subimos al coche

- ¿no sabes lo que pasa ?- le pregunte pisando el acelerador, ella negó con la cabeza

Lo vi buscando los mandos por toda la casa, luego a Esme diciéndole donde estaban, después deje de vigilarlo pensando que vendría al instituto rápidamente, pero cuando no lo vi en el almuerzo, lo busque, pero no estaba por ningún lado- su vos tembló – simplemente desapareció, no le puede haber pasado nada verdad?

- No, alice, tranquila – le sonreí ocultando mi preocupación- no lo escuchamos siempre nadie puede con el- pero alice no me escucho tenia otra visión

- ¡Esme ha desaparecido!- dijo en un pequeño grito – que esta pasando?

- ¡ que demonios!- frene en seco cuando estuve en la entrada de la casa y corri hacia la entrada, pero me pare en seco, escuche las voces de rosalie y Emmet y si, también la de esme, suspire aliviado, pero frunci el ceño al no escuchar sus pensamientos. Me acerque al umbral aun preguntándome porque no podía leerles la mente, pero fui empujado por una Alice que atravesó la habitación hacia los brazos ya extendidos de Jasper. La entrada de Alice había hecho parar todas las conversaciones, mi madre, enmet y rose estaban rodeando a alguien que estaba en el sillón, y lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y caras de preocupación pero eso no me importo cuando di dos pasos hacia el interior , el aroma, proveniente de ese cuerpo se filtro en mis fosas nasales, dulce…demasiado y con un golpe demoledor a mis sentiodos todo mi raciocinio escapo, y fue remplazada con una sola idea, sangre … su sangre y salte …


	4. isabella swan

Edward pov

Tan dulce …tan dulce seguía repitiendo mi mente cuando salte, pero alguien me cogió de las piernas y otro cayo sobre mi sujetándome mientras me debatía por liberarme, no reaccionaba el olor me enloquecía, pero la parte racional de mi tomo un momento mi cuerpo, ¿o tal vez fue el poder de Jasper? Pero deje de respirar y de debatirme, levante la mirada y vi a mi madre mas pálida aun y a Rosalíe gruñéndome

Yo le gruñí en respuesta, pero ya no intente liberarme para saltar sobre el dueño de ese delicioso olor aunque la garganta seguía ardiéndome, trate de solo levantarme pero algo liquido cayo sobre mi cara y cuando inhale el olor fuerte de lejía invadió mi garganta alejando un poco el olor delicioso. Mis hermanos me jalaron hacia el fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba la gran ventana y junto con la ráfaga de aire y el olor de lejía lograron despejarme

Que ha sucedido? – pregunte sacudiendo la cabeza, aun en los brazos de mis hermanos

Aparte de querer cenártela – gruño rosalie pero junto con alice se movieron dejándome ver a la muchacha inconsciente, de cabello marron brillante y palida piel. Por algún motivo me sentí atraído por esa muchacha como un iman sobre un metal, inconscientemente trate de acercarme pero los brazos de mis hermanos me lo impidieron , quise gruñir por que no me acercaba para atacarla pero seria lo mejor, con el viento que entraba por la ventana podía tener la cabeza despejada de su delicioso aroma pero la atracción que sentía nada tenia que ver con su olor.

Carlisle viene para aquí – dijo esme sentándose en uno de los muebles frente a la chica, alice se sentó junto a ella y para mi total sorpresa rosalie se sento en el suelo, junto a la humana, y le tomo de las manos, se la veía afligida. Poco tiempo después Carlisle entro en la casa con expresión preocupada , se relajo al vernos a nosotros pero que luego cambio al de horror al ver a la muchacha en el sillón, a las chicas junto a ella y a nosotros al fondo casi abrazados

Que a pasado aquí? – pregunto acercándose a Esme

Yo tengo la culpa- respondió Emmet a mi lado- estaba en el bosque cuando la vi, no hice nada para delatarnos, solo le dije hola pero ella dijo "vampiro" y salió corriendo – frunció el ceño – corre muy rápido, la seguí y la alcance a pesar de que no pude olerla muy bien – yo le mire confuso ¿Qué no pudo olerla? Yo salte sobre ella por su olor ¿y el no podía olerla? – pero cuando iba a volver a hablarle me cayo una enorme roca encima, al levantarme no había nadie salvo ella pero – sacudió la cabeza – el caso es que después algo me sujeto de los brazos y las piernas y me elevo en el aire ….no podía moverme… y luego ella dijo que iba a quemarme – nos miro confundido- sabia mucho sobre nosotros , la rapidez, la fuerza, como matarnos – se encogió de hombros y sonrio – pero mientras recogía madera para asarme tropezó con sus propios pies , cayo y quedo inconsciente . las ataduras desaparecieron, la cogí y me la traje a casa .

Muy bien Emmet – dijo Jasper casi sonriendo – de que película lo has sacado

Todos sonreímos menos mi padre y Emmet que frunció el ceño – digo la verdad ¿no lo has visto en mi mente?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que mientras lo contaba no había leído su mente, ni de ninguno de los demás

No… no puedo – le dije ganándome una mirada asombrada de todos

Y yo no puedo ver el futuro – dijo mi hermana y le explico lo de sus visiones

¿Por qué?- pregunto Carlisle mas para si mismo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha –¿ quien es ella?

Todos negamos con la cabeza menos rosalie

Bells …bella…isabella swan – dijo con un suspiro


	5. escapada

Isabella swan

¡¿Qué? – que gritamos Jasper, Emmet y yo .

Alice lanzo un chillido, rosalie bajo la cabeza

¿la hija del jefe swan?- pregunto Carlisle. Todos asentimos -¿ella sabia sobre nosotros?- Emmet asintió

No es posible que sepa quiénes somos, ella llego ayer – dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido

No nos ha visto antes – dijo mi padre y luego me miro – ¿no puedes leernos la mente?

negué con la cabeza

¿tendra algo que ver con ella?- se la ecerco, ella se retorció , estaba despertando

Bella…bells ¿me escuchas? – le pregunto rose preocupada – ¿cielo, estas bien?

¿cielo? La gran rosalie estaba preocupada por una simple humana, como los llamaba, era imposible, a menos que… la conociera.

BELLA POV

¿VOCES?¿quien estaba hablando?¿Charlie? , poco a poco volví a la realidad y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo apretar los dientes ¿me había vuelto a caer de la cama? No…aun podía sentir la suavidad de la cama bajo mío, entonces porque …Bells…me llamaban pero…¿rose? …no, no podía ser ella, pero era su suave voz la que me llamaba…no…ella se había ido… no había vuelto conmigo …sentí el dolor de la traición pero trate de volver a guardarla donde estaban todos esos sentimientos molestos, nunca dejaría que escapasen, no volvería a pasar… no volvería a acercarme nunca a un…vampiro

me levante tan bruscamente que sentí un mareo y volví a caer de espaladas sobre los almohadones…espera …palpe y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, ni en mi casa…entonces…lo del bosque no fue un sueño, y el dolor de cabeza lo demostraba, tampoco estaba muerta ¿o sí? , pero todo estaba demasiado blanco , el techo, las cortinas, las paredes..Cerré los ojos

Ohhh, mierda, maldición… estoy muerta – suspire – el disgusto va a matar a Charlie- vovi a suspirar- por lo menos no tuve que ir al instituto

Se escucho unas risitas y una carcajada por lo que volvi a abrir los ojos

Bella? – oh no, esa voz otra vez no, no podía ser, pero todas mis expectativas quedaron desechadas al ver su palido y perfecto rostro frente a la mio, trague saliva, y me aparte todo lo que pude, mas bien, me fusione con el mueble.

¿tia rose?- pregunte, tratando de confirmar mis miedos, pero otra voz suave intervino

¿rosalie Cullen, que significa?- inquirió la voz suave pero con tono autoritario. Eso quería decir que había mas vampiros, volvi a levantarme bruscamente para encontrarme con siete pares de ojos dorados….mas vampiros, grandioso, no solo no me había muerto…peor…había caído en una casa llena de vampiros…¡bienvenida a forks, bella!

Edward pov

Cuando la chica se despertó, los pensamientos de todos me bombardearon con tal fuerza que me tambalee, Carlisle miro hacia mi "¿Edward pasa algo?"pensó pero antes que lo repitiese en voz alta negué con la cabeza y me estabilicé .

Ohh, mierda, maldición… estoy muerta – suspiro – el disgusto va a matar a Charlie- volvió a suspirar - por lo menos no tuve que ir al instituto.

Su comentario calmo un poco los ánimos tensos de la sala, alice y Emmet rieron y Esme sonrió. Rose sonriendo levanto una mano para acariciar su cabello y llamarla por su nombre, a casi todos se nos desencajo la mandíbula al ver una mirada tan poco familiar en su rostro pero la atención se la llevo bella que al mirar a Rosalíe , se tenso y su rostro en forma de corazón se volvió mas pálido, sin embargo a pesar de su reacción a parte de su respiración agitada no pudimos oír ninguno de sus latidos.

"¿Qué sucede" pensó, de pronto Carlisle mientras sus fosas nasales se dilataban "¿?no hay olor?" le mire pasmado, pero los demás también se habían percatado de eso e intercambiaron miradas confundidos, salvo Rosalíe que no apartaba los ojos de bella

Tía rose.- jadeo la chica y todos fijamos la vista en el mueble ¿tia? Rose sintiendo nuestra mirada y la de bella giro hacia Carlisle , pero no dijo nada, lei los pensamientos de Carlisle que miraban alternativamente a rosalie y luego a una aterrada bella que casi se fundía con el mueble y con los ojos desorbitados fijos en Rosalíe. Trate de leer los pensamientos de Rosalíe, pero eran demasiados confusos, fije mi vista en la muchacha, pero no había nada solo…nada

¿rosalie? – pregunto mi padre totalmente alarmado aunque manteniendo su fachada de calma

Rosalíe levanto la mirada justo cuando bella pego un salto y paseo la mirada por todos nosotros, sus ojos se posaron mas tiempo sobre mi y juraría que pude oír el latido de mi corazón muerto por un segundo, aparte la mirada confundido pero cuando la levante ella ya no me estaba mirando a mi sino que tenia los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Emmet, quien sonrió nerviosamente en repuesta. Ella mascullo una palabrota y se dejo caer en el sillón.

Volvimos a intercambiar miradas, entonces Esme se adelanto

Hola Isabella – dijo dulcemente, acercándosele – soy Esme Cullen

No se escucho nada, ella se le había quedado mirando a Esme con una mirad inexpresiva, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios,otro bombaso en el pecho , ¿Qué me pasaba?

Bella , solo bella- susurro - mucho gusto señora Cullen

Esme sonrió calmadamente y giro a mirarnos

Ellos son mi familia – señalo a cada uno de nosotros – mi esposo Carlisle, Alice, Jasper ,Edward, Emmet … y creo que ya conoces a Rosalíe

Bella cabeceo hacia nosotros, pero no nos miro . se hizo un silencio tenso, que ninguno sabia como romper , Jasper se adelanto tratando de calmar los ánimos y Emmet con la mirada fija en Rosalíe . por alguna razón, a pesar de mi resistencia, mis pies se movieron hacia ella, inconscientes a las órdenes que mi cerebro mandaba . bella tenia la mirada baja, Rosalíe trato de acercársele y coloco un mano sobre su hombro, pero el único cambio que mostro ella fue una murmuración entre dientes. Leí los pensamientos de alarma de Emmet justo cuando corría hacia bella y alargaba el brazo pero a solo a unos centímetros de ella la ventana se abrió con un gran estruendo, dejando entrar una gran ventisca.

Todos habíamos girado hacia la ventana, pero al girar la vista a nuestra invitada no estaba, una humana había escapado de una casa llena de vampiros sin ser vista.


	6. pillada

Correr, eso era lo único que podía hacer, una vez la ventana se abrió dejando entrar al viento, me relaje y me fusione con él, no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo pero lo suficiente como para escapar. Cuando estuve fuera de la casa, volví a tomar forma humana, aun así me mantuve en movimiento. Sabía que los vampiros eran rápidos, por lo que aun debía mantenerme en contacto con el viento, corrí por lo que serian kilómetros, hasta que reduje mi velocidad, diablos!, había estando dando vueltas en círculos. me detuve entre las malezas y empecé a formular un hechizo de localización, estaba terminando cuando sentí el aire agitarse y el agarre alrededor de mi brazo, un escalofrió me recorrió cuando nuestra piel conecto, no, no fue un escalofrió, fue electricidad, puro y simple …magnetismo. Pase la mirada desde su pálido brazo hasta su hermoso rostro, sus ojos miel me taladraron con la misma intensidad que la vez interior, en la casa. Como Un ángel, demasiado hermoso y bello, hipnotizada por esa mirada, levante lentamente la mano para tocarlo, constatar que era real. Por unos segundos cuando mi mano se poso sobre su fría mejilla y el levanto la mano para posarla sobre la mía, sentí la extraña sensación de estar en casa.

Esta vez sí fue un escalofrió lo que me recorrió, ante lo que implicaba "casa", me solté de su agarre y di un paso atrás. Cuando él volvió a colocarse delante de mí en segundos, sabía que no podía escapar. Levante las manos en son de paz antes de que él me tocase.

Un Cullen ¿verdad? – dije fríamente mientras caminaba hacia un tronco caído y me sentaba- ¿Qué quieres?

Una Swan ¿verdad? - repitió con una sonrisa de lado, demonios, si antes lo llame ángel, me equivoque, esa sonrisa no era angelical, había sido especialmente diseñada para acabar con corazones como el mío. Demasiado tentadora, junte mis manos para evitar tocarlo, otra vez.

Él vio mi reacción y rio suavemente, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Me levante bruscamente.

Bien, ya que no vas a decir nada, me larg…- no termine de hablar cuando lo tuve otra vez frete a mí.

¿Quién eres? O debería decir ¿Qué eres? - me ericé, con sus últimas palabras,

No te atrevas a compararme contigo, sanguijuela - escupí , alejándome

Vaya, tienes garras – su voz también se había vuelto fría - pero eso no responde mi pregunta

Ni lo hare – dije suavemente me encogí de hombros – tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos, por que supongo que el pueblo no sabe que convive con chupasangres, verdad?

No es tan fácil- respondió la voz, que reconocí como la del patriarca del aquelarre, uno a uno lo seis vampiros restantes nos rodearon, tía rose dio un paso hacia mí pero yo retrocedí y clave mis ojos en Carlisle.

Si, lo es – respondí tratando de ser educada - solo quiero una vida tranquila con mi padre y para ustedes debe ser igual, ¿verdad?

En eso tiene razón, pero…

Que prueba tenemos de que no nos traicionaras, eres solo una humana manipulable, es más fácil borrar la evidencia. – gruño el rubio delgado fríamente

Manipulables? No podía negarlo, los humanos somos seres manipulables y débiles ante su molesta perfección. Una sonrisa de cualquiera de ellos y terminabas en un estanque de tus propias babas. pufff

Jasper… - advirtió Carlisle, atisbe que su mirada no implicaba si estaba a favor o en contra mío.

No tendremos problemas si ella mantiene silencio – intervino Esme, por alguna razón aparte la vista de ella, esa vampira me inspiraba recuerdos maternales, que prefería no recordar

Eso no es una seguridad, Esme - replico el rubio

No vamos a hacerle daño – gruño tía rose

Es una simple humana – tía rose y Edward gruñeron, le mire de reojo pero el tenia su furiosa mirada fija en el rubio. Vaaaaya

Suspire, ¿de verdad pensaban que me quedaría callada mientras debatían si vivía o no? Era hora de dejar de ser el espectador.

Lo de simple humano me lo tomo como un cumplido, sanguijuela – sonreí – y hablas como si os tocara decidir qué hacerme.

No creas que por… - no termino de hablar cuando estuvo colgando en el aire por uno de sus tobillos junto con todos sus hermanos, no tenía suficiente energía para hacerlo con Esme y Carlisle, además, de que parecería una falta de educación hacerle eso a los mayores, volví la vista a los hermanos Cullen, suponía que todos eran mayores, pero no lo parecían, así q no me iba a disculpar ¡y querían matarme, por dios!, o por lo menos uno de ellos…daba igual no iba a preocuparme por los sentimientos de una sanguijuela.

Sonreí cuando escuche sus maldiciones, y volví la vista a Carlisle

Vaya – comento el señor Cullen con una mirada sorprendida hacia mi – parece que eres bastante… inusual

Me encogí de hombros, lo que fue un error, cuando una punzada se clavo en mi sien, empezaba a sentirme muy cansada, había usado demasiada magia en tan poco tiempo, sino tenia cuidado iba a terminar desmayándome, lo que no era una opción con chupasangres tan cerca

Supongo que podría decir lo mismo de ustedes – dije mirando el dorado brillante de sus ojos – el grandote dijo que se alimentaban de animales

si lo escuchaste, ¿Por qué diablos intentaste quemarme? – gruño el grandote aun seguía forcejeando, los demás solo se habían quedado quietos, balanceándose, pero quietos y en silencio, salvo la pequeña que parecía divertirse mientras se bamboleaba de un lado a otro. Vampiros raros, muy raros.

No podía comprobarlo – respondí

Y decidiste convertirte en un cazador de vampiros, por pura inspiración? – siseo el rubio amargado

Bueeeno, que esperabas que hiciese si un gran vampiro sale tras de mi maldiciendo cosas sobre matar.

No estaba diciendo que te mataría! Si no que me matarían a mi! - se quejo el grandote

Bueno y te quejas?, yo lo iba a hacer antes! – me queje también

Creen que podrían seguir con su conversación cuando nos sueltes? – gruño Edward, maldición porque me sabia ya su nombre, si era muy mala para recodar los nombres. Diablos, estaba cansada, y eso hacía que lo viese como un ángel, puaj, un vampiro angelical. Si descansar no funcionaba iba a emborracharme y charle la culpa al alcohol, y le había tocado la cara! Tenía que desinfectar mis manos. Bueno eso era demasiado, pero iba a hacer algo para quitarme la sensación de su piel en mis manos.

Creen que podrían, uhmmm , hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado? – pregunte desesperada – ustedes no me vieron ni yo a ustedes?

Cielo, eso nos gustaría pero –Esme miro a su pareja y luego a sus …¿hijos? – podrías bajarlos? Creo que ya has dejado probado que también tienes un secreto y al igual que nosotros quieres mantenerlo fuera de miradas…humanas? – me ericé ¿humana?

Soy humana!- chille

Si, ya, porque es muy común que una humana sea más rápida que un vampiro – mascullo Edwa…uno de los hijos de Esme, eso, ya no me acordaba de su nombre.

Soy humana, un poco distinta – murmure en respuesta

¿un poco? Estamos colgando en el aire! – grito el grandote - ¿humana? JA!

Bueno soy …distinta, sanguijuela – maldije por lo bajo cuando mi mirada se topo con la de tía Rose, - preguntadle a ella, y dejadme en paz

Necesitaba descansar, sin esperar a que siguiesen hablando camine hacia el árbol más cercano, cerré los ojos, aliviada cuando sentí sus hojas cubrirme rápidamente, lo último que escuche fueron los cuerpos de cinco vampiros caer al suelo. solo esperaba que no hubiesen caído sobre Esme, aun así…. No, no iba a disculparme por eso.


	7. Charco

-Me padece habed visto un lindo gatito– una mala imitación de piolín retumbo en mi cabeza.

Intente ignorarlo, pero ahora me estaban golpeando un hombro

-lo vi, vi, a un lindo gatito – siguió la mala imitación, moví un brazo para espantarlo, o eso intente porque no podía moverme. Lo intente con otra parte de mi cuerpo. No, no funcionaba.

-Estas echa un desastre – comento alguien a mi alrededor – mucho peor que cuando estas de resaca…uhummm muuucho peor.

-¿Sabes cuánto barro voy a tener que quitar de mis tacones, solo porque creí que estabas muerta? – Se quejo la voz – te veo allí tirada en medio de todo ese barro en pleno camino a vista de todos los vecinos. ¿No fuiste tu quien dijo que no deberíamos llamar la atención?

Así que estaba sobre a carretera y no sobre tierra, eso explicaba porque no podía moverme, y suponía que cuando Maggie terminara con su monologo me llevaría hacia el bosque.

-…y me los compre la semana pasada – termino con un quejido, sentí sus brazos alzarme, camino unos pasos y volvió a bajarme

- Genial- mascullo – ahora también tengo que cambiarme la blusa, lo pondré en tu cuenta, es seda y era..

Deje de escucharla cuando sentí el suelo vibrar en mi espalda, y con un suspiro me relaje.

Volví a abrir los ojos cuando sentí un chorro de agua helada sobre mi cara, chille, trague y escupí agua. Trate de levantarme pero volví a hundirme en el agua jabonosa.

-Tranquila, solo es agua – tranquilizó una belleza pelirroja mientras esgrimía la regadera sobre mi cara. La empuje de un manotazo

-¿Solo agua? –jadee mientras peleaba con el grifo e intentaba poner el agua caliente – está congelada.

-Bueno, perdona que haya intentado quitarte todo ese barro de encima - dijo ofendida – y ni hablar de traerte en brazos mientras intento que Charlie no se dé cuenta que su hija ha desaparecido durante toda la mañana

-Oh – suspire mientras el agua caliente fluía y me hundí de nuevo en la bañera – ¿esta aquí?¿tan tarde es?

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? - empezó a pasearse por el baño - Llegue de Port Angeles y no te encuentro, olvidaste el teléfono, pensé q habías ido al instituto y fui allí, por cierto, de nada, ya nos matricule.

-Graaaciass – farfulle mientras jugaba con una burbuja y me relajaba en el agua caliente

-Esos tipos, no dejaban de mirarme, era como cuando estuvimos en Italia y nos dimos cuenta que mi piel brillaba y la gente nos miraba pensando que nos habíamos pasado con la purpurina.

Sonreí con el recuerdo

-Me acuerdo, caminábamos por la playa pensando que estábamos guapas y brillantes cuando tú eras la que brillaba – solté una risita, mientras ella me fulminaba con la mirada

-Me dejaste tres horas enterrada en la playa mientras te perdías buscando una crema.

Me reí

-Cuando regrese los niños te habían puesto unas tetas impresionantes, incluso decoraron tu bikini.

Esta vez me reí con ganas y trague agua cuando ella volvió a echarme agua helada a la cara

-Hey! Vaale, lo siento, por eso, y por hoy – cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que todo lo que sucedió por la mañana hubiese sido un sueño – tampoco he tenido una mañana de ensueño

-¿Que paso? ¿algún cazador? – abrí los ojos y vi su verdes ojos brillando ansiosos mientras me examinaba – no parecías herida

-No tan malo – murmure ahora tensa por la mención de los cazadores – termina tu, ¿Qué paso luego del instituto? ¿Fuiste a clases?

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó frente a mí

-Me entere que no habías estado allí, así que te empecé a buscar por el pueblo, pensando que te perdiste… otra vez. Por suerte Charlie se fue temprano, volvió hace poco, pero acaba de irse; bueno no te encontré así que pensé que estabas jugando a blancanieves y su bosque encantado de enanos, plantas y animales…

Arque una ceja

-Bueno , blancanieves no, tu eres la bruja malvada, el caso es que pensé que estabas por allí; ya que no enviaste nuestra alarma ni nada, así que cocine y estaba viendo la tele cuando te escuche quejarte y caer sobre el charco, y luego aquí estamos.

Su mirada paso de la culpabilidad a la preocupación

- ¿ya no es como antes, verdad?- Aparte la mirada – antes tu energía volvía en menos de una hora, y no te veías tan agotada

-estoy bien, tampoco he comido – la tranquilicé, sonriendo aun cuando sabia que ella tenía razón, muchas cosas habían cambiado antes de volver a forks.

-si no hubiese… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así que rápidamente cambie de tema.

-¿Nadie me vio? ¿Ningún vecino? – pregunte actuando ansiosa

-No, nadie- suspiro, aceptando el cambio de tema y sonrió- te escuche a tiempo y luego fui a por ti, tuviste suerte que solo estuviese con la tele y no con los cascos. Y ahora cuenta, desde que te dije que iba a por nuestra comida, hasta que te caíste en el charco.

-Me encontré con un vampiro – solté, mientras la miraba, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se levanto de un salto.

-Tranquila, era un vampiro bueno. – sus ojos se abrieron aun mas.

-¿Bueno? No hay vampiro bueno – soltó y se acerco a palpar mi frente – te has golpeado la cabeza

-Tú eres buena – le dije mientras apartaba su mano – y sabes que no miento

-No es toda la verdad y yo no soy un vampiro- mascullo – bueno, no uno completo y tampoco soy buena te hice…

Un brillo de culpa apareció en sus ojos, así que reí socarronamente.

-Sí, tu eres una sexy medio vampiro, que mezcla en su dieta batidos de chocolate con una pinta de sangre.

-Y no olvides con el fabuloso poder de saber cuándo me mientes – la risa brillo en sus ojos - y prefiero la sangre con helado de vainilla.

-Puajj – escupí y termine de contarle o que sucedió con los Cullen. Eliminando varias escenas, claro. Mientras intentaba frotar disimuladamente la mano con la q había tocado a edwa… el chico Cullen, sip, ningún nombre para él.

-¿Te caíste? - soltó empezó a reírse – ¿ibas a cargarte a un vampiro grandote y te caíste?

-El tronco tropezó conmigo – farfullé avergonzada de mi propia torpeza, eso solo ayudo a que ella riera más fuerte.

-Vaya, aun no sé cómo hemos sobrevivido estos años – dijo un rato después de su ataque de risas – y dices que sus ojos son dorados? ¿y beben de animales?

Asentí, parecía interesada por esto último

-¿quieres apuntarte a la dieta de animales? – pregunte

-No sé - murmuro vagamente - cazar a los pobres pumas, ¿con lo lindos que son? ¿Y todo el pelo entre los dientes? Además de ensuciarse y llenarse de tierra y barro… no gracias, me gusta mi sangre empaquetada. ¿Y tú?

Volví a apartar la vista y me encogí de hombros, ella sabía mi punto de vista sobre la sangre, y además sabría si mentía. Sentí su mirada en mi unos segundos, luego siguió con la conversación.

-Así que ¿los colgaste? ¿A cinco vampiros? - asentí, suspirando de alivio con el cambio de tema – bueno eso explica lo cansada que estabas, pero no me has dicho todo – me encogí interiormente, restregando aun mas mi mano, la mire inocentemente – hay algo que te has callado y… espera dijiste ¿tía rose? ¿Esa rose?

Volví a sentir, ahora tensa.

-Mierda! – maldijo y cogió mi rostro hacia ella - ¿hablaste con ella?, ¿le preguntaste?

Sin responderle, Me levante de golpe, cogí una toalla y Salí de la bañera, camine hacia mi habitación sin mirarla.

-Bella, tú misma dijiste que no creías que ella lo hubiese hecho. Llevas muchos años queriéndole preguntar…

-¿QUE, Maggie? ¡¿QUE?!– gruñí, un poco asustada del resentimiento en mi voz - quieres que vaya y le pregunte ¿tía rose,fuiste tu quien dio el aviso y ayudaste a masacrar a nuestro pueblo?¡ ¿ A MI MADRE?!.

No espere que ella entrase cerré la puerta y me deslice hasta el suelo intentando bloquear esos recuerdos.

HOLAAAA, HAY MUUUCHAS COSAS QUE EXPLICAR, JAJAJA, PERO TODO TIENE SU TIEMPO, INTENTARE COLGAR LOS CAPITULOS MAS RAPIDAMENTE. Y PARA LOS QUE NO SE ACUERDEN, ESTA MAGGIE ES LA MAGGIE DEL CLAN IRLANDES. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. MAR


	8. desastres y niños

Era por la mañana, y el infernal y molesto sonido de los pájaros cantando, que en otro momento me habría resultado lindo, ahora me hacía sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de cocinar piernas de pajarito con verduras, estaba terminando de condimentarlos mentalmente mientras me estiraba por una de mis zapatillas, Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndome pegar un brinco y caer de la cama, mi rodilla choco contra la mesa de noche, que en vez de solo golpearme y dolerme se hundió entre la madera mientras toda el agua de la jarra que estaba sobre ella caía sobre mí. Mi cabeza golpeo el suelo. Maldije.

Y si eso solo era el inicio del día, no quería pensar que me preparaba para más tarde. Tal vez, un avión se estrellase sobre la casa o nos atacaran un par de pumas, no, con un par podríamos, ¿un centenar, tal vez? ¿Cuál era la probabilidad que cientos de pumas te atacaran a la vez?

-Uhmmm ¿buenos días? – murmuro Maggie, sobre mi cabeza, la mire incrédula – bueeeeno, mira el lado bueno, la jarra no se ha roto.

-esto es tu culpa – gruñí mientras me levantaba y me sacudía los restos de mesa de noche, adiós a una bonita y fuerte mesa, tal vez debería empezar a comprar mesas de acero inoxidable o de granito. – ¿no sabes tocar la puerta?

-¿esto también es culpa mía? Es que ahora quieres hacerme culpable de todo? , el hambre en el mundo, el calentamiento global, vamos, échame más cosas encima -y siguió ella misma echándose más cosas encima.

Rodee los ojos, mientras me secaba las piernas y buscaba algo para cubrir a abolladura de la mesa

-…¿Qué tal ebola? ¿o el cáncer? - la mire sorprendida cuando sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos, luego se paro bruscamente con una mirada fiera y su dedo índice balanceándose frente a mi nariz – he pasado toda la noche pensando como entrar y hablar, he intentando entrar unas 50 veces para luego regresar a mi habitación y volver a pensar.

-Y al final pensaste que entrar echa una furia era la mejor opción – repuse empujando su mano y cogiendo una chaqueta para cubrir la mesa.

-Me enoje de tanto pensar – exclamo empujándome para arreglar mi mal intento de borrar las evidencias – ¿y qué diablos hacías en esa posición?

-¿intentando pescar nuestro almuerzo? - dije inocentemente mientras formulaba un hechizo y el piso se secaba

-¿almuerzo? –preguntó mirándome confundida, negué con la cabeza mientras miraba al pájaro que había estado torturándome, levantar el vuelo, si, huye, así no te convierto en estofado. Estaba dándome la vuelta cuando volví a tener a Maggie sobre mi

-Necesitas sangre –resople, oh, Dios, como me odias, pensé mirando al techo – no hagas eso, sabes que la necesitas, no has bebido en más de quince días, es por eso que estas tan pálida y débil, y te tropiezas en plena matanza y…

Mi mano cubrió su boca en cuando escuche a abrirse la puerta de la cocina

-Chicas, ¿estáis bien? He escuchado un fuerte golpe – sonó la voz de mi padre desde abajo

-Todo bien – respondí mientras soltaba a Maggie – solo me caí de la cama

-Deberías tener más cuidado - dijo y resoplo – ha sacado la torpeza de su abuela.

-No es cierto – masculle ofendida – la abuela era bailarina

hubo un silencio largo, luego una risa tosca

-Eso decía ella – murmuro más suave

-No…- me cubrieron la boca antes de contestar, mire a Maggie airada mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Tú no deberías haber escuchado eso, un humano normal no debería. Tus oídos ahora son más sensibles.

Asentí, Ahora Comprendía el silencio de Charlie

Suspire, resignada, mientras entraba en el baño y cerraba con fuerza la puerta, sonriendo con placer cuando la escuché tropezar.

Termine de usar el baño y ducharme, estaba lavándome los dientes cuando tocaron a puerta, conté hasta diez mientras observaba con tristeza que la ventana del baño era demasiado pequeña para escapar por allí.

-Entra - sufrí al decirlo, pero la puerta ya se había abierto cuando me arrepentí - que…

Escupí sobre el espejo cuando ella levanto una bolsa de sangre frente a mí y empujándola corrí a cerrar la puerta

-¿Te has vuelto loca? – susurre frenética – ¿y si Charlie subía y nos encontraba?

-Lo hubiésemos oído – dijo ella tranquilamente aun levantando la bolsa hacia mi - y olvide que ahora hay que escondernos. Era más fácil cuando Charlie solo nos visitaba en Londres. Aunque era divertido hacerme pasar por una mujer mayor.

Ambas reímos cuando recordamos los malabarismos que tuvimos que hacer cuando Charlie nos visitaba cada año.

-Ahora, toma – corto una esquina del paquete y lo vertió en un vaso. Negué con la cabeza mientras tragaba e intentaba no respirar el olor.

-Trasfusión, agujas – solté y volví a contener el aliento

-No hay tiempo para eso – dijo molesta – ya han pasado dos meses desde que te convertiste, bebe

-No – articule en silencio, moviéndome lentamente hacia la puerta

-Si, piensa que es zumo de tomate – dijo tendiéndome el vaso

- lo odio – ya estaba a un paso de la puerta cuando su hombro se apoyo delicadamente sobre ella, bloqueando mi vía de escape.

-Bebe – ordeno

-Llegaremos tarde– sisee apretando los dientes

-Más razón, llegaremos tarde, si no bebes - insistió

-Muévete, niña – gruñí, sus ojos brillaron enojados, ella odiaba que le recordara su edad.

-No me llames…niña – escupió la última palabra.

- ¿No? Aun no cumples ni los – me quede sin aire, e involuntariamente aspire, fue mi perdición, el embriagante olor del vaso me daba vueltas la cabeza y automáticamente di un paso más cerca, bufe cuando vi la sonrisa de Maggie hacerse más grande.

Tomando el vaso trague sin respirar, no le daría el placer de verme caer bajo el delicioso…juro que intente no respirar, pero no pude evitar el suspiro de placer al sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo bailar al son del subidón, mientras me hacía más fuerte, mis vista se volvió más aguda y clara, incluso podía escuchar el aleteo de las palomas que se posaron en la ventana y ni hablar del olor, no sabía que la tierra mojada podía oler tan fuerte, y el sabor de la sangre… uhmmmmm, sabia a gloria.

Usando la magia podía realzar mis sentidos pero esto era cien veces más fuerte, demasiado agobiante sino tenias practica, no quería recordar cómo fue mi primera vez, solo podía decir que ni la madre de todas las resacas podía compararse en una mínima porción a lo que sentí y mucho menos quería imaginar lo que sería para los vampiros completos como… la imagen de un rostro de cabello cobrizo me hizo fruncir el ceño, y lo espante rápidamente de mi cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en vampiros? Y nunca me preguntaba si con esta mejor vista se vería más guapo. Maldita sea. Ahora tenía curiosidad…tal vez… si daba un paseo por el bosque cerca a su casa...

-quita esa cara de loca, da miedo – señalo Maggie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - ¿en que estabas pensando?

-¿Eh? – pregunte aun distraída pensando

-Vez, hay va de nuevo, esa sonrisa boba- dijo apuntándome con mi cepillo, lo tome

-No es cierto – murmure

-Creo haberla visto antes- la ignore y después de cepillarme, camine hacia mi habitación aun pensando en el encuentro.

-Aja – anuncio repentinamente entusiasmada – en el desfile en Francia, te estabas comiéndote con los ojos al modelo y pusiste esa sonrisa cuando te sonrió y te dio esa flor – me sonroje al recordarlo, pero definitivamente yo no estaba haciendo esa sonrisa ahora, no, no, NO!

Busque en mi armario sacudiendo la cabeza, eso era imposible no conocía a alguien de quien enamorarme, nadie, no, nadie… su estúpido rostro pálido y perfecto y esa estúpida sonrisa llenó mis pensamientos, apreté los dientes.

-La llame la sonrisa problemas – continuo Maggie recordando - te medio enamoraste del tipo y a la final resulto ser gay y…

-¡AAHHHH !– grite horrorizada soltando la toalla, haciendo que ella saltara- ¡NO, YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESE TIPO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! Dios, no me odia tanto– termine con un gemido

-Ya lo sé, fue hace mucho -dijo extrañada, luego se fijo en mi – cúbrete, crees que quiero ver tu pálido y celulítico culo

-¡no tengo celulitis! – chille ofendida recogiendo la toalla y por un segundo refrene las ansias de revisarme, luego lo haría, – y tu eres tan pálida como yo

Me ignoro, mientras rebuscaba en mis cajones y me lanzaba ropa, ropa interior incluida

-¿no puedo elegir ni el sujetador que llevo? – masculle molesta mientras me cambiaba

-Tal vez – dijo vagamente y me tendió los zapatos – por lo menos tu gusto en lencería es bueno

-Gracias – replique con sarcasmo

-De nada – sonrió dulcemente y empezó a bajar las escalera – no olvides ir lento, nada de Superpoderes para Charlie

¿Superpoderes? Yo le diría donde podía meterse sus Superpoderes.

Ya había tenido bastante con el susto del enamoramiento, mire hacia el techo ¿Qué más tienes para mi, Dios?

Edward POV.

A ver si lo entiendo – pregunto un confuso Carlisle mirando a Rosalíe – verla levantar a cinco vampiros en el aire y desaparecer tocando un árbol, ¿no es lo más sorprendente que le has visto hacer?

Y ni hablar de su rapidez al desaparecer y moverse – señalo Esme, Rosalíe se removió inquieta en su silla con la vista fija en sus manos que no dejaban de temblar, verla hacer esos actos tan humanos en la fría Rosalíe, era preocupante y menos por esa chica, no es que fuera alguien común. Hace una hora no la conocíamos, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella y el hecho de que Rosalíe no se explicase y lo difícil que era leerla estaban tentándome a que fuese corriendo a la casa del sheriff exigiendo respuestas. Aunque me arriesgara a volver a terminar de cabeza.

No – chillo Alice a mi lado, todos la miramos sorprendidos, cuando leí su mente entendí el problema, había intentado ver a bella y se había encontrado en un callejón sin salida, otra vez – he intentado ver al jefe Swan, incluso a un vecino de cerca y nada, esta vez esta todo oscuro.

Se levanto y empezó a pasear rápidamente pareciendo casi un borrón

Pude verla llegar frente a su casa y luego… - termino en un suspiro- nunca me había pasado.

Jasper corrió a su lado intentando tranquilizarla.

Usa protecciones – murmuro Rosalíe, volvimos la vista hacia ella – por lo que se, son como escudos

Carlisle iba a hablar pero negué con la cabeza, sus pensamientos empezaban a ordenarse por lo que me era más fácil leerlos.

Estábamos en Irlanda, hace 10 años, fue un antes de la boda – sonrió y me sumergí en sus recuerdos

***flash back***

No podía creer que tendría que volver a Dublín por un videojuego, debía querer demasiado a ese hombre para atravesar casi 200km de bosques y pueblos por un puñetero juego, suspire, debería haber acompañado a mis hermanos a Londres, el concierto de piano no estaría mal y luego podría ir de tiendas con Alice pero ahora estaba rumbo a Dublín por ese estúpido juego. El estaba ocupado ayudando a reconstruir nuestra casa, sonreí al pensar como se había destruido. Por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de conducir mi coche nuevo, el ronroneo al aumentar la potencia era un sueño.

Llevaba casi la mitad del camino atravesando un bosque deshabitado y demasiado verde para mi gusto, cuando pude ver una sombra moviéndose a la par de mi coche, reduje la velocidad para observar mejor, pero tuve que frenar bruscamente cuando vi un movimiento al frente. Hizo una mueca al escuchar el chirrido del frenazo e iba a bajar del coche cuando una pequeña cabeza pelirroja llena de rizos apareció delante del capo por un momento sus grandes ojos verdes me miraron sorprendidos, luego una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, la mire pasmada y no solo por verla en medio de un bosque deshabitado frente a un coche que aun le salía humo de las ruedas , sino por su belleza, era una de las niñas mas lindas que había visto, sus ojos verdes brillantes, su piel del color del marfil y las mejillas sonrosadas , su nariz respingona y unos labios sonrosados, todo en ella era hermosa. Y esos ojos, su mirada indicaba más madurez de la edad que aparentaba, que eran unos tres años o cuatro años.

Hola – saludo con una voz cantarina, que volvió a sorprende por lo raro que parecía en una humana.

Ella había bajado la vista hasta algo en sus brazos, salí del coche extrañada y fue cuando lo olí, sangre, asustada de haberla dañado de algún modo, corrí hacia ella, por suerte tenia la mirada en el bulto blanco y negro en sus manos y no vio la velocidad a la que me moví.

Las manchas rosas empañaban parte de su blanco vestido, y durante un momento pensé que era suya, pero el olor de la sangre era del animal que estaba temblando en sus brazos. Suspire aliviada, y ella levanto la vista, volví a quedar anonadada por su belleza, para ser una niña humana era demasiado… perfecta, por un momento pensé en un vampiro, pero ella tenía los ojos verde y pulso, fruncí el ceño, su corazón no debería latir mas…

Un ruido a mi espalda me distrajo y gire para ver a otra niña un poco más grande, de largo cabello caoba, salir detrás de un árbol, ella también era muy guapa, con esa piel clara y tersa con pequeñas motas rosadas, sus delgados labios casi rojos y esos brillantes ojos…marrones, pestañee por un momento me pareció ver que sus pupilas eran de un verdes, debí equivocarme. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada, demasiado vieja para su edad, y había algo más extraño en ella, pero no supe identificarlo, parecía irradiar un débil brillo de toda ella. Pestañeé confundida y cuando la volví a ver esa luminosidad había desparecido. Ella sonrió y avanzó rápidamente hacia mí, casi tropieza, pero retomo el paso. Esa acción casi me hizo sonreír.

Hola – también saludo suavemente y camino junto a mí para acercarse a su amiga.

Ella tomo al animal, que parecía ser ¿un tigre blanco? ¿En estos lugares?, y se arrodillo dejándolo descansar en sus piernas. Parecían ignorarme, y por una vez no me molesto, la pelirroja le dio una mirada preocupada, pero su amiga solo sonrió calmadamente, demasiado madura para su edad, gritaba mi mente, pero la ignore.

Durante unos segundos la mayor coloco sus manos sobre el animal y cerrando los ojos, empezó a cantar, palabras que por más que intente descifrar me fueron imposibles. Y luego el animal que por los lentos latidos de su corazón estaba al final de su vida, volvió a latir rápida y sanamente, revolviéndose entre los brazos de la pequeña, levanto el hocico frotándose con suavidad a su pecho, incluso empezó a ronronear y entonces el bosque se lleno de sus risas burbujeantes. Sonreí al escuchar su alegría aunque en mi cabeza aun daba vueltas la imposibilidad de lo que estaba pasando, podría estar en un sueño, pero nosotros no dormíamos, entonces ¿quiénes eran estas dos personitas?

No fue tu culpa – dijo la mayor dejando al pequeño tigre en los brazos de la más pequeña, quien reía mientras lo levantaba en los aires, como si no pesase nada. Volví a fruncir el ceño. Una niña tan pequeña no podía sostener tan fácilmente a un tigre, por pequeño que este fuera. – ya lo habían herido antes, intentamos cogerlo pero Maggie lo asusto

Lo siento – murmuro la pequeña quien de pronto se escondió detrás de la mayor, con el tigre sentado a sus pies

No sabía cómo responderles, por norma, no nos relacionábamos mucho con los humanos, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hice con niños, el solo hecho, abría heridas y deseos no cumplidos.

Me llamo bella – se presento la mayor, después de un rato observando mi ineptitud de decir algo, se hizo hacia atrás y la pequeña mostro su sonriente rostro, le devolví la sonrisa– y ella es Maggie. Mi hermana.

Soy Rosalíe – dije y de pronto bella me miro expectante y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro

Rose – susurro, sorprendiéndome al decir mi apodo, al parecer hoy era el día de las sorpresas, porque en estos últimos minutos, me había sorprendido más de lo que lo hice en semanas, ambas intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, al parecer me perdía algo.

¿Qué es lo que hacen en este lugar? – pregunte, preocupada por ellas, otra sorpresa, nunca me preocupaba por nadie fuera de la familia.

Intente escuchar si una madre o alguien las estaba llamando pero en varios kilómetros solo se oía el sonido propio de los bosques - ¿estáis solas? ¿os habéis perdido?

Causamos un accidente y varios animales escaparon – confesó bella frunciendo el ceño y agachándose a acariciar al tigre- ellos tenían a esos pobres animales en jaulas y cuando intentaron atraparlos hirieron a este pequeño, corrimos tras él.

¿Causaron un accidente? – solté, mientras mi cabeza aun procesaba la forma de expresarse de una niña tan pequeña. Ella pareció avergonzada durante un momento, lo que era más acorde con su edad, pero luego fue remplazaba por una mirada resuelta, otra vez, nada propio de su edad ¿es que los niños maduraban más rápido ahora?

Nadie se hirió,- justifico- se lo merecían, estos tigres están protegidos, es ilegal hacerles eso. – repuso firmemente cuadrando los hombros, Maggie asintió.

Parpadee, asimilando lo que ella dijo, y simplemente sacudí la cabeza, esto estaba siendo una experiencia de locos, y lo decía una vampira de casi ochenta años.

¿Cómo causaron el accidente? – volvieron a intercambiar miradas

Prendimos fuego a uno de sus carros – respondió bella vagamente, enarque una ceja como lo hacia Esme cuando se enojaba con nosotros, al ver su avergonzada pose, pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo - no había nadie allí, estaban tomando un descanso

Yo saque a los caballos - intervino Maggie en defensa de bella – uno estaba herido, y Bells se quedo a curarlo, yo me fui primero

Asentí, al parecer dos niñas menores de diez años habían asaltado a un circo, sin hablar que una de ellas había curado a un tigre moribundo y a un caballo.

Sabía que te veríamos – volví a sorprenderme ante lo que dijo, ella miraba al coche con una mueca - yo vi a un toro amarillo

Te dije que no había toros amarillos – murmuró Maggie acercándose al coche – este es bonito

Un Ferrari F50 es mejor – repuso y volví a mirarla sobrecogida cuando dijo el modelo uno de mis coches preferido

Surrealista y difícil de comprender hasta para una mente vampira, aquí estaba yo hablando con una niña pequeña que podía curar con las manos y tenia preferencia por los ferrari.

Rojo – dijimos a la vez, ella me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante, fue un flechazo, ¿podría quedármelas?

Luego algo que dijo llamo mi atención

¿Sabías que vendría? – pregunté confundida, pero ellas ya iban rumbo al coche, abrieron la puerta y se colocaron ambas en el asiento del copiloto; sacudí la cabeza, esas niñas eran un huracán. aquí yo una vampira muchísimo mas vieja que ella ambas y estaba siguiendo al dedillo lo que ellas decían, si mis hermanos me vieran ahora, su risa se escucharía hasta en América. Me senté junto a ellas, mientras las miraba pelearse al ponerse el cinturón

Esperad – dije pacientemente mientras las acomodaba, abrochaba su cinturón y sonreía, por un momento me alarme al ver lo natural que era la acción, suspirando encendí el motor

¿Y bien? ¿A Dónde vamos? – pregunte mirándolas

A por un videojuego a Dublín – rodee los ojos, por seria que no me sorprendía.

***fin del flash ***

HOLAAAAAA. ES UN CAPITULO LARGO, EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ESTA EN PROSESO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UNOS REVIEWS. BESOS


	9. clases y ligue

Eran una lindura, fue lo primero que paso en mi cabeza mientras leía los recuerdos de Rosalíe, había visto lo inusual de su encuentro y ciertamente no pude evitar quedar igual de encantado con el carisma de ambas niñas, sin embargo, mis pensamientos seguían repitiendo la sonrisa resplandeciente de bella cuando Rosalíe y ella compartieron su color de coche favorito. Por un momento me quede embelesado, intentando relacionar ambas imágenes en mi cabeza, la adulta y la pequeña bella, me pregunte como seria recibir una de esas sonrisas solo para mí. Me patee mentalmente, no sabía que pasaba conmigo últimamente, no solo no podía dejar de pensar en esa pequeña humana, sino que después del encuentro en el bosque, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron y por unos segundos nos tocamos, puede sentirme…completo, como si hubiese pasado todos estos años esperando conocerla. Y sin hablar de la chispa de deseó, o más bien, hoguera, cuando ella me toco, tuve unas infinitas ganas de saltar sobre ella y no precisamente para beber su sangre.

-¿Porque me miras de esa forma? – pregunto malhumoradamente Rosalíe, sacándome de mis pensamientos, la mire sin comprender, viendo que el resto de mis hermanos y padres me miraban extrañados

-Has sonreído – señalo Jasper, dándome una mirada evaluativa, me encogí de hombros

-Suelo sonreír, no es raro – dije calmadamente, leyendo en sus pensamientos lo extraño de mi acción, yo también me sobresalte cuando vi mi cara en sus recuerdos.

-Esa sonrisa si lo es – dijo Alice quien me miraba con media sonrisa divertida "y yo sé porque" pensó

Hice una mueca y volví rápidamente la vista Rosalíe, cuando leí su alarma, me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Estabas en mi cabeza – acuso, volví a encogerme de hombros, se tensó – voy a contarlo, así que, sal de mi cabeza.

-No es cierto, no quieres hablar de ello – le dije diciéndole lo que pasaba por su cabeza antes de que ella empezase a recitar notas musicales intentando bloquearme- ¿de qué te sientes culpable?

Se levanto bruscamente, haciendo caer la silla, sus ojos estaban rabiosos, pero había algo mas allí, que solo ira.

-No es tu maldito asunto – siseó, Jasper se coloco junto a ella con una mano en su brazo, intentando calmarla, ella se lo sacudió - ¿Qué has visto?

-Rosalíe – intervino Carlisle levantándose, pero ella no dejaba de temblar con los ojos llenos de ira y…miedo, fijos en mí.

-¡QUE HAS VISTO! – rugió, sobresaltándonos, su ira había hecho que dejara de concentrarse en evadirme, y volví a captar sus pensamientos de pánico, me paralize con uno de ellos…

-Jasper, ayúdame- escuche a Alice gritar junto a mí

Casi no note cuando los dos cayeron sobre mí, salvo por el fuerte sonido que hicimos cuando caímos y la fuerte sujeción que note sobre mis brazos.

No reaccione, seguía intentando buscar una explicación al último recuerdo que pude captar, cuando empezaron los sollozos de Rosalíe, también oí a Carlisle y a Esme intentando saber qué pasaba.

Intente levantarme, pero aun tenia a Alice sobre mí, con la mirada perdida, suponía que intentando ver el futuro, no me moleste en leerla. Sentí a Jasper junto a mí, usando su poder y escuche sus pensamientos llenos de confusión; saliendo de mí parálisis logre desasirme de ellos lo suficiente para levantarme y ver a Rosalíe, que sollozaba entre los brazos de Emmet, quien a pesar de que le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras no apartaba la mirada de mí.

-¿Qué diablos pasa, Edward? – preguntó angustiado, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento los sollozos pararon y Rosalíe giro a verme, con una expresión de angustia y dolor deformando su rostro.

-Lo sabes – susurro mientras apretaba los ojos– sabes que ellas no deberían estar vivas.

Vale, me daba por vencida, lo siento, Dios, lo siento, nunca más intentare probarte, así que ¿podrías sacarme de este lio?, como mandando a los Cullen a la Antártida, o haciendo que pareciesen más feos, dentudos, con granos, calvos. Ahora lo de un avión sobre mi estaría muy bien. Estacionamos el coche en el parking del instituto.

Habíamos desayunado rápido con Charlie, que se había cansado de esperarnos y ya casi había terminado de desayunar , charlamos un rato, o ellos lo hicieron, porque yo estaba en un trance con la comida, ahora que mis papilas gustativas estaban más sensibles la comida era un festín. Charlie solo sonrió ante mi apetito mientras comentaba que cenaríamos juntos en la cafetería del pueblo, luego lo llamaron y se fue corriendo, deseándonos suerte.

Sonreí, cuando decidimos mudarnos a Forks, estábamos en Londres y el estaba de visita, en la que creía la casa de los padres de Maggie, donde esta aparecía de vez en cuando disfrazada de mujer mayor aparentando ser su tía. Había sido muy difícil para él cuando se entero de la muerte de Renee, después del divorcio mamá me llevo con ella a Irlanda y Charlie nos visitaba regularmente o yo viajaba con él a Forks, cuando murió estaba sorprendido de tener dos niñas de ocho años a su cargo, aunque Maggie tuviese solo 4, el solo sonrió y nos llevo a . rápidamente, pero cuando paso el tiempo, el crecimiento de Maggie fue más difícil de ocultar, así que con ayuda, logramos convencerlo de una tía de Maggie en Londres y la buena idea de mandarnos a estudiar a un internado allí, fue difícil, más que nada porque tuve que usar la magia con mi padre y aunque el miraba a veces confuso hacia Maggie, nunca pregunto y la cuido como si fuese hija suya.

Por esa razón, cuando le preguntamos si podríamos mudarnos con él el próximo mes, salto del sofá emocionado decidido a tomar el primer vuelo para arreglar la casa para que estuviese habitable para los tres y por como todo el mundo nos saludaba en el pueblo, nuestra llegada había sido todo un evento.

Aunque por la mirada fija en nosotras y los cuchicheos, que lamentablemente podía escuchar muy bien, el evento no sería tan positivo para nosotras. Y aun más cuando nos enteramos que los Cullen venían al instituto. Por lo menos, aun no habían llegado.

-Tal vez, no nos miren a nosotras, solo al coche – dijo Maggie esperanzada sacándome de mis pensamientos, voltee con los ojos entornados - ¿qué? Ese es mi pensamiento positivo, así que no lo arruines.

-Te dije que el Lexus era demasiado – murmure quitándome el cinturón

-Hey! No insultes a mi bebe, ¿tu Ferrari hubiese sido mejor? – exigió ella

-El negro si – respondí intentando mirar disimuladamente por el parking

-Si claro, un Ferrari pasando desapercibido en un pueblo pequeño– dijo irónicamente – y no están - le devolví una mirada que esperaba fuese confusa – los Cullen

-No los conoces – dije esta vez buscando sin disimular, al no escuchar su respuesta me tense – porque no los conoces, ¿verdad? ¿Maggie?

-¿Cómo quieres que los conozca? – pregunto en respuesta, - Charlie los menciono esta mañana

-Porque tu le preguntaste por el doctor Cullen – me congele - ¿Cómo sabias que era doctor?

Aparto la mirada demasiado rápido

-Lo escuche en el pueblo, cuando pasee a Port Ángeles – dije inocentemente, demasiado inocentemente.

-Maggie – gruñí, pellizcándole un brazo cuando ella no me miro,

-Ayyyy – aulló y volteo a verme molesta – ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedase sin hacer nada cuando dices que viste a tía Rose?

-¿Fuiste a buscarlos a su casa? – pregunte alarmada, debía haber sido cuando me encerré en la habitación.

-No sabía donde vivían – se quejo – fui a cenar con Charlie

La mire sin comprender

-Tu estabas dormida – explico – íbamos a levantarte, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Llamaron a Charlie diciendo que había habido un accidente y se llevaban al herido al hospital; Charlie menciono la suerte que tenían que el doctor Cullen trabajase en el hospital

-¿Es medico? – dije estupefacta - ¿un vampiro medico? ¿de los que operan?

-Sí, es cirujano- me miro - apuesto que puse la misma cara.

La mire en silencio, aun impactada. Maggie lucia increíblemente animada.

- ¿puedes creerlo? Es uno de los mejore médicos del hospital, un vampiro que no beba sangre de personas ya es raro, pero uno que los cura- termino en un suspiro - Son geniales

- ya- repuse escéptica – ¿cómo puedes saber que no se merienda a uno de sus pacientes?, esos que ya van a morir.

- porque no parecía de esos – repuso mirándome con mala cara – además tía Rose pertenece a su familia; ella tampoco bebía de humanos. Eso explica los ojos dorados

- nunca lo dijo – respondí tiesamente – nunca nos dijo que era, tuvimos que averiguarlos nosotras mismas ¿recuerdas? Además ¿como puedes saber que no beben sangre humana? Porque un vampiro dijo que los ojos amarillos significaban que no beben sangre, ¿crees que es cierto?. Ellos mienten

Maggie se soltó el cinturón y giro a encararme

-Sino les creíste porque los dejaste vivos – pregunto observándome fijamente – no has dudado en cargarte a los que nos encontrábamos, incluso jugabas con ellos. ¿Qué fue diferente con ellos?

-No jugaba- dije ahora molesta, ella bufo – se lo merecían, mataban a niños ¿y esas basuras que solo se alimentaban de embarazadas? Vas a decirme que no debí hacerlo.

-No he dicho eso – dijo exasperada, pero sacudí la cabeza cuando vino a mi mente algo que dijo

- ¿no parecía? ¿lo has visto? – pregunte recelosa

Fue su turno de ponerse incomoda, pero justo iba empezar a gritar cuando un timbre sonó. Maldiciendo, ambas nos bajamos rápidamente del coche

-Mi primer día y llego tarde – se quejo cuando cerramos las puertas - es tu culpa

-¿mi culpa? Si…– no termine de hablar porque me quede congelada mirando a un buen número de alumnos que deambulaban alrededor de nosotras dándonos miradas fijas.

-Esto es peor que Italia – susurro Maggie acercándose - y ni siquiera estoy un bikini, son vaqueros.

Me encogí de hombros mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio más cercano, ella siempre destacaba.

-Dime que sabes donde tenemos la primera clase – pregunte desesperada, una vez que habíamos empezado a caminar, hubiera jurado que todos lo hacían tras nosotros.

Ella asintió

-Me he aprendido el mapa que me dieron ayer – suspire aliviada, mientras la seguía, atravesando el mar de ojos curiosos, apuramos el paso al ver la puerta de la clase y fue por eso que casi nos chocamos con el profesor que estaba entrando a nuestra aula, el nos miro evaluándonos unos segundos, luego sonrió.

-Sois las alumnas nuevas? – pregunto, asentimos

-Bella Swan- me presente, mientras escuchaba como se hizo un silencio repentino en el aula y el pasillo

-Hola, soy Maggie Swan, su prima – saludo Maggie,

-Ohh, vaya, claro, las Swan.- asintió - Soy su profesor de literatura, el señor Roberts, creo que ¿venían de Europa?

Asentimos

-Supongo que será un cambio – dijo en tono pensativo, luego miro hacia el pasillo, no gire, sabía lo que estaría viendo, algo molesto, volvió la vista a nosotras y nos dedico un guiño–no se preocupen no tendrán que presentarse, entremos, entonces.

Casi le abrace de lo aliviada que estaba, este profesor me iba a encantar. Le seguimos, el señalo una de las mesas del fondo que estaba libre y ambas caminamos hacia allí.

Un chico, rubio y de ojos azules, que se sentaba delante de nosotros volteo a mirarnos con una sonrisa

-Hola, soy Mike – se presento levantándose – bienveni…

-Señor newton al parecer usted será nuestro primer voluntario para nuestra ronda de que preguntas

Escondí una sonrisa al escuchar las tartamudeantes escusas que newton le daba al profesor

-Por fin! – dijo Maggie, sacando un cuaderno

-No te vas a escapar de nuestra conversación – cuchicheé, volteo a verme con una mirada inocente.

- ¿conversación?, vamos bella debemos atender en clase o ¿quieres acompañar a Mike?

-Margaret Teodora Swan– siseé

-No me llames eso, odio ese nombre ¿Teodora? Debería ser ilegal llamar así a sus hijos– replico molesta – ¿de verdad quieres hablar de esto aquí? ¿con todos intentando escucharnos?

Cerré la boca y me enfurruñe, mocosa molesta.

-No lo soy - murmuro en tono divertido

-¿Ahora lees mentes? – refunfuñe

-No, pero recuerdo esa mirada, mis nalguitas me dolieron durante dos días después de que me miraste así

-Que buenos tiempos aquellos – Sonreí mientras ella reía.

Estábamos de vuelta en el coche, rumbo a casa a cenar cuando por fin tuvimos un rato para hablar. Porque no solo habíamos sido acosadas, vigiladas y casi expuestas bajo el microscopio, sino que quisieron acompañarnos a cenar…

- ¿de verdad fue necesario quemar sus ruedas? – amonesto Maggie aunque sonreía – un pinchazo hubiese sido más sutil

- Iban a seguirnos, incluso nos esperaron en la puerta del baño-me queje, luego sonreí al recordar- se me paso un poco la mano

Maggie rodo los ojos

-Era eso o que les cayese un rayo encima, tienen suerte que pude esquivar esos abrazos.

-Es cierto – frunció el ceño - ¿Qué le hiciste a Tyler? parecía escaldado

-Ahh, eso, le pico una abeja – respondí riendo, nota mental, ponerle una vela a esa pobre abeja por su sacrificio – intento pasarse de listo en la cafetería.

-Ohh, ¿sus chistes verdes? – asentí

-"¡Tienes un polvo que no te lo quita ni la aspiradora!" – repetí bufando

Reímos

-"Perdí mi número de teléfono, ¿me das el tuyo?" - imito

-Ciertamente podrían ser más originales – repuse con los ojos en blanco

-"Si tu pierna izquierda fuera viernes y tu pierna derecha fuera domingo... déjame pasar un fin de semana contigo".

-No tiene gracia – pero aun así reí – eso lo dijo Mike

-Solo me alegro de no tener el poder de leer mentes porque si no estaría en un manicomio-me miro divertida- tus respuestas tampoco fueron buenas.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Pero no tenias que ser así, pobre Mike – sacudió la cabeza -el tío te pregunta donde estuviste toda su vida y tu vas y le respondes "escondiéndome de ti"

La ignore

Y cuando te pregunto si el asiento junto al tuyo estaba libre ¿qué le dijiste?

-Si te sientas, el mío también lo estará – reí macabramente

-Y lo del templo y tu cuerpo "preciosa tu cuerpo es como un templo" – imito

-Lo siento, pero hoy no hay misa – me salían lagrimas de la risa

-Parece que los tienes preparados – comento

-Por supuesto – respondí aun riendo – internet un fiel aliado contra esos idiotas ¿tal vez debería crear un blog?

-O un hechizo de protección, para todas esas miradas que nos daban las chicas – se estremeció - quizás deberíamos empezar usar chalecos antibalas.

-Tú tienes la culpa, fui al baño, unos minutos y estabas rodeada. – acuse – por lo menos, no todo fue tan mal, tengo bilogía, historia y gimnasia lejos de ti y…tu atracción fatal.

-Eh , no lo hago a propositivo – se quejo ofendida – y tu tenias a más de la mitad detrás de ti

Volví a encogerme de hombros, no había sido tan malo, hace mucho que no usaba mi sarcasmo y los Cullen no habían hecho su parición, así que fue mejor de lo esperado.

No termine el pensamiento cuando un brusco frenazo, me dejo sin aliento, agradeciendo haberme puesto el cinturón

-¿Qué..? – dije desorientada, pero tuve mi respuesta cuando un vampiro de cabello moreno y grandote abrió mi puerta

-Tú te vienes conmigo – dijo y prácticamente me arranco del coche.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULOOOO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS. PRONTO TENDRAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI. BESOS


	10. beso de bruja

Yo aquí pensando que el día no estuvo tan mal. Nombra al diablo y aparecerá. Y hablando del diablo…

-¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡¿BÁJAME?! – había tardado tiempo valioso en reaccionar y ahora ya me tenia alzada y bien sujeta como un saco de patatas, iba a lanzar una maldición cuando algo nos empujo y sentí mis pulmones quedarse sin aire cuando su apretó su agarre entorno a mi cintura

-¡SUELTALA, maldito vampiro!– grito Maggie, mientras se levantaba y atacaba al vampiro, ellos empezaron a moverse dándose golpes , mientras yo aun seguía revotando en los brazos del grandote, la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero fue el golpe en el estomago lo que casi hace echar todo mi almuerzo

-Lo siento bella– chillo Maggie

Así que había sido ella quien lo hizo, pero aun así no paro de golpear, unos cuantos golpes más me dieron mientras ella seguía disculpándose. Al parecer estaba usando algo más que sus puños porque una roca paso silbando a centímetros de mi cabeza, no tuve suerte con la siguiente piedra, esta golpeo directamente mi frente, por un momento no pude sentir nada más que un dolor agudo en mi cabeza, seguido de los ensordecedores latidos de mi corazón resonando por cada fibra de mi cuerpo, fuertes, cada vez mas fuertes hasta hacerse insoportables, tanto que tuve la loca idea de quitarme mi propio corazón del pecho con tal de parar ese atronador sonido "vas a dejarlos herirte?" resonó una voz en mi cabeza, ya la había oído antes, ella haría que el dolor se fuera, casi sonreí dándole la bienvenida "detenlos y arráncales sus corazones, han osado tocarte" sonreí ante la idea, mientras sentía la magia pura fluir a través de mis venas surgiendo en oleadas cada vez mayores, estaba tan llenan de la vibrante magia que sentía que iba a explotar . Pura magia, suspire, hace mucho que no me había sentido tan llena, tan libre…tan poderosa. ¿Me habían golpeado? … Yo se los devolvería cien veces más. Nadie toca a una bruja y sale vivo. Lance una ola de ese vibrante poder a mi alrededor, alguien grito, y sentí el agarre sobre mí, desaparecer. Era bueno que lo hiciese tan rápido o se habría quedado sin brazos. ¿Qué podría hacer con unos brazos de vampiro? Usarlos como mesa de noche. Serian resistentes, uhmmmm, tal vez, si le arrancara los brazos.

-Joder, esta flotando – murmuro la voz masculina, gire a mirarlo y me regocije cuando sentí su miedo – sus ojos…

-Bella, vamos, cielo, cálmate – dijo otra voz a un costado, me parecía conocida pero no pude identificarla, estaba levantándose de entre un montón de arboles, tenía un corte sangrante sobre su frente que ya estaba casi curado y por alguna razón no pude apartar la mirada de ese liquido rojo que se resbalaba por su mejilla – soy yo, Maggie, ¿recuerdas? él es el vampiro malo, acaba con el

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – grito el otro tipo - ¿POR QUÉ YO? TÚ FUISTE QUIEN LA GOLPEO

-¡YO INTENTABA AYUDARLA! – chillo la chica – ¡TU ESTABAS HACIÉNDOLE DAÑO!

-¡SOLA LA ESTABA SUJETANDO! – volvió a gritar el vampiro

-¡LE HACIAS DAÑO! MALDITA SANGUIJUELA

-¡SOLO QUIERO QUE HABLE CON ROSE! - hizo una mueca -¿PORQUE SIEMPRE TERMINAN LLAMANDOME SANGUIJUELA?

La chica hizo una pausa con los ojos desorbitados con la culpa y la sorpresa brillando en ellos, y se paso una mano por la frente frustrada, gruñí cuando limpio parte de la sangre en el proceso, se congelo mirándome, tanteo su frente tocando la sangre, volví a gruñir, no quería que se limpiara esa sangre, era mía.

-Oh- susurro cuando vio su mano ensangrentada, luego levanto la vista hacia mí con pánico – bella, es solo sangre, ¿vale? Tú la odias ¿recuerdas? Sangre mala ¿bien?

Di un paso hacia ella, pero ya estaba corriendo hacia el bosque

-CORRE – grito al vampiro y ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles, los mire desapasionadamente durante unos segundos. Incline la cabeza, escuchando sus pasos volar por el suelo. Ohh la caza, aspire, me encantaba cazar.

Esto era alucinante, pensé que verla levantarme con un solo movimiento de sus manos, lanzarme rocas, volver a colgarme luego querer cocinarme, era raro en mayúsculas, y ni hablar de verla desaparecer a través de un árbol, ah, y no nos olvidemos de su falta de olor y latidos. Viéndolo así, ya no debería sorprenderme, sin embargo, Nada de eso me había sido tan difícil de creer , y éramos vampiros después de todo, como cuando sus latidos empezaron a ser más rápidos, sentí una fuerza trepar a través de mis brazos, tan denso que casi podía palparlo. No fue mi intensión soltarla pero habría jurado que esa cosa se colaba a través de mi piel, corroyendo cada fibra, y quemaba como el infierno. Solo un segundo después de soltarla la misma fuerza incandescente me golpeo en el pecho haciéndonos volar varios metros, mire a la chica que maldecía mientras caía de espaldas, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que golpeaba a su amiga. Gire hacia bella Swan, pero esta vez mi incredulidad salió volando por mi cabeza, esa mujer que ahora nos miraba podía parecerse a la bella que conocimos en el bosque, pero había algo en ella que casi me hace caer de rodillas pidiendo perdón.

-Joder, esta flotando – dije choqueado, cuando vi que sus pies no tocaban el piso por varios centímetros y no solo eso, sus ropas y sus cabellos flotaban alrededor de ella moviéndose como si la energía que la rodeaba fueran corrientes de aire, pero lo que casi me hace retroceder, por un temor repentino fueron sus ojos, que antes habían sido de un marrón bonito, ahora parecía dos estanques negros donde un punto verde fluorescente aparecía y desparecía formando diversas formas. Trague saliva y ella sonrió. Escalofriante.

Su amiga intento tranquilizarla pero Bella tenia la vista fija en un punto de la cabeza de la chica ¿sangre?, la pelirroja se fijo en mí y señalándome la mando a tacarme. Sin embargo bella no volteo a verme, aun así no quería esos escalofriantes ojos sobre mi otra vez.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – grite rezando porque bella no girase hacia mi - ¿POR QUÉ YO? TÚ FUISTE QUIEN LA GOLPEO

-¡YO INTENTABA AYUDARLA! – chillo la chica, ayudarla si claro, había empezado a golpearme, y sus golpes dolían un montón. – ¡TU ESTABAS HACIÉNDOLE DAÑO!

-¡SOLA LA ESTABA SUJETANDO! – grite enojado, debía haberle devuelto los golpes, ella podría resistirlos después de todo sus puños no se hicieron daño cuando me golpeo. Luego recordé que no golpeaba a chicas, mucho menos humanas, o lo que fuera esa tía, que se movía casi tan rápido como un vampiro

-¡LE HACIAS DAÑO! MALDITA SANGUIJUELA – volvió a gritar, la molesta pelirroja, por un momento recordé la historia de rose, había una niña pelirroja allí…no seria…diablos

-¡SOLO QUIERO QUE HABLE CON ROSE! - si ella era esa niña, Maggie, tal vez parara de querer matarme, aunque también podría ayudar a hacerlo más rápido si lo que rose dijo fuese cierto. la chica-pelirroja-ojala-fuera-Maggie me miro sorprendida, con un poco de culpa en la mirada, casi suspire de alivio, hoy no perdería los brazos o por lo menos no aun, diablos había llevado más de cincuenta años con estos brazos y no quería unos nuevos ¿nos crecerían los brazos como…las sanguijuelas? -¿PORQUE SIEMPRE TERMINAN LLAMANDOME SANGUIJUELA?

La chica estaba intentado hablar con bella.

-…. es solo sangre, ¿vale? Tú la odias ¿recuerdas? Sangre mala ¿bien? – ¿porque bella odiaría la sangre si ahora parecía querer merendarse a su amiga?, ¿merendarse?¿a que vino esa idea? Me distraje cuando escuche el gruñido de bella

-CORRE – Grito la pelirroja mirándome asustada antes de correr hacia el bosque, no necesite que me lo repitiera. Corrí tras ella. Volví a sorprenderme cuando casi no pude seguirle el rastro a la amiga de bella, corría rápido. Demasiado.

-vamos a tu casa, tal vez todos esos vampiros puedan pararla – dijo cuando nos juntamos aun corriendo

-¿a casa? – casi sonreí, con todos juntos tendríamos una buena pelea, aleje la idea de que se necesitaba a mas de cinco vampiros para parar a una chica humana.

"necesitamos ayuda" pensé cuando nos faltaba poco para llegar a casa, Edward podría escucharnos desde allí. Cuando estuvimos en la puerta todos mis hermanos y rose estaban en la puerta esperándonos. Rose miro hacia mi espalda, conteniendo el aliento. Al parecer si era esa Maggie.

¿Que ha pasado? – dijo Edward mirándome preocupado, al parecer estaba leyendo mis pensamientos

No hay tiempo de explicaciones – dijo Maggie adelantándose rápidamente hacia rose, me moví pero Edward me cogió antes de que intentara pararla, para mi asombro ella se lanzó sobre los brazos de mi esposa – te he extrañado mucho, tía rose

A diferencia de lo que pensaban los demás, mi rose no era alguien frio, esa era una fachada que prefería usar desde mucho antes de conocerme, la habían herido de una forma horrible y si aun viviesen esos malditos tipos, le arrancaría cada miembro lentamente. Solo yo y Esme conocíamos a la verdadera Rosalíe, o eso pensé, hasta hace unos segundos, nunca había visto esa mirada cruzar su rostro como la que puso cuando Maggie la abrazo. Estaba hermosa y radiante. Y por un momento me hizo olvidar lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que escuche a Alice.

-Ha vuelto a pasar – chillo alarmada Alice- no veo nada, esta vez, nada de nada, miro hacia Maggie extrañada - bonitos zapatos

- Alice… - empezó Edward, sin embargo se cortó cuando escuchamos el tarareo de una canción. Nos tensamos.

-Uno, dos, ya viene por ti;

-Quien? ¿Por qué ?– pregunto Jasper, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, lo ignore no iba a negar que esa canción me daba repelús

-Bella – dijimos Maggie y yo.

-…tres, cuatro cierra la puerta

-Bella? – pregunto Edward preocupado -¿Qué..?

- …cinco, seis, coge un crucifijo,

-¿Por qué diablos canta esa canción? – gruñí

-Le gusta la película – respondieron Maggie y rose a la vez, y sonrieron, no tenía gracia, ellos no la habían visto como loca.

-siete ocho no te duermas;

-a bella siempre le ha gustado dar la nota – murmuro Maggie – hay que pararla antes que se haga daño

-¿Por qué? – pregunto rose - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Oh, nada – respondió Maggie encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia donde se veía a bella avanzar- quiere jugar con nosotros y luego…matarnos

-¿jugar.. – la miramos choqueados, y ella parecía tan tranquila, tal vez, tuviese un as bajo la manga, después de todo eran familia-

-No la tiene – murmuró Edward – hay que distraerla..creo.

-¿crees? – casi rugí, el se encogió de hombros,

-Es un poco difícil pensar después de leer sus mentes, le dio una mirada Maggie- al parecer hay muchas cosas que no sabemos

-Nueve, diez; ya está aquí – termino cuando llego al linde del bosque, trague, aun seguía con su forma espeluznante. No, aun más terrorífica. Sus cabellos eran dorados ahora, sus labios de un rojo brillante y su piel parecía más pálida. Su mirada vago entre nosotros.

-Oh, - canturreo – mas mesas

-¿esa es bella? – el tono de rose paso de sorpresa a miedo, Maggie la empujo tras de mí.

-Bienvenidos a mi peli de terror – dijo Maggie adelantándose unos pasos – eh, Bells ¿has vuelto a ir a ese horrible peluquero? Cuantas veces te he dicho que ser rubia no te pega

Bella la miro divertida

-Y mira esos ojos no son…

-La comida habla – volvió a canturrear, me ericé, igual que los demás; Maggie solo apretó los dientes

-Vamos, Bells, ¿comida? Pensé que ahora eras más inteligente, le diste mejores insultos a Mike newton

¿Newton? ¿El del instituto? Bella frunció el ceño por unos segundos, luego su sonrisa volvió

-¿No vas a correr? – hizo pucheros- yo quería cazar

-Nada de caza, para ti, guapa – Maggie dio otro paso - ¿Qué tal, si sacas esa mierda de ti y nos vamos a cenar? Charlie nos espera.

-Quiero cazar – respondió fríamente – ustedes me atacaron

Salte con el golpe de Edward

-¿Qué? Fue Maggie – me queje, ella volvió a verme.

-No sabía quién eras. Fuiste tú quien arranco a bella del coche

Edward volvió a golpearme

-¡Eh!, pero no le hacía daño. Tú fuiste quien…

-¡A CALLAR! – La voz de Bella resonó tan fuerte que el pitido en mis oídos tardo en perderse. – me aburren, ¡CORRAN!

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? – esta vez fue Edward quien se adelanto – nosotros no te hemos hecho daño

Bella no respondió por varios segundos, observándolo.

-Podría quedarme contigo – canturreo, otra vez, divertida - podría agregarte a mi colección

-¿colección?– pregunto Edward divertido, ¿divertido? ¿es que estaba loco? – ¿ahora coleccionas hombres?

-Puedo empezar contigo – bella avanzo unos pasos hacia él, por lo menos ya no flotaba, pero ¿eran solo mis ojos o algo parecía flotar entre ellos? - ¿quieres ser mi primera adquisición?

Edward, rió, ¿RIÓ? Ella podría abalanzarse para cargárselo y el estaba coqueteando!

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? – respondió Edward suavemente, acercándose, de tal modo que sol unos centímetros los de sus manos descanso en la cintura de bella

-Isabella – pude ver su ceño fruncirse – bella…isa...bella

-Bella – corto Edward, su mano ahora sosteniendo su rostro y sonriendo tiernamente, el negro de los ojos fue desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta brillar de un verde intenso y luego de un marrón suave– eres bella Swan

-Bella, si – murmuro ella en respuesta, ambos mirándose fijos el uno en el otro

-Me gusta bella – susurro Edward

Yo, era quien tenía mejor vista de lo ocurrió después, pero, posiblemente fui el ultimo en reaccionar, no podía creerlo, no, estaba viéndolo pero aun así… el beso duro cerca de un minuto, o más, yo aun estaba congelado viendo como el santurrón de mi hermano se liaba con la tía que quería matarme. La magia que antes chisporroteaba sobre ella se desvaneció suavemente en círculos alrededor de ellos, dejando solo un pequeño brillo que se desvaneció cuando ella también lo hizo.

Por un segundo no hubo un solo ruido en el bosque, salvo los latidos de bella y su prima, hasta que Edward se tenso

-¡COGED A EDWARD!– grito Alice saltando desde algún lugar del bosque – ES LA SANGRE DE BELLA, PUEDE OLERLA.

WOW, HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO, LAS COSAS VAN AVANSANDO, NO OLVIDEIS DEJARME VUESTRA OPINION. ESPERO QUE PRONTO PUEDA SEGUIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI. BESOS. MAR


	11. colgados

POV. MAGGIE

El mundo se había vuelto loco, o tal vez, estuviésemos en otra dimensión, como esas pelis de ciencia ficción, muy cosas me sorprendían desde que conocía a bella, volar por los aires, hecho, convertir a humanos en animales, hecho; no es que sea correcto, pero a veces un tío siendo un cerdo, solo podía convertirse en un cerdo. Provocar pequeños terremotos, lluvias, nieve…o cualquier extrañeza con el tiempo, hecho. Matar vampiros a lo Buffy, demasiado hecho, creo yo. Pero ¿ver a un vampiro sacar de su locura a la bella oscura? Y CON UN BESO!,por dios, sino estábamos en una dimensión paralela, bella nos iba a mandar a todos a una, cuando se despertara. Un beso. No es que no fuese lindo, en plan mágico y misterioso ni hablar de romántico, con toda esa magia volando y brillando por allí, casi parecía uno de esos cuentos de hadas que presenta Disney. Pero era un vampiro, VAMPIRO. Bella iba a matarlo, pobre tipo. Tío muerto a la vista.

No habían pasado ni unos segundos desde que bella se desmayo, cuando la vampira pequeña salió del bosque gritando algo sobre Edward y sangre. Y antes de que acabase de hablar casi todos los vampiros se lanzaron contra, el tío muerto besador, y por la fuerza con la que chocaron y el ruido de algo rompiéndose, Edward, debería estar agradecido de ser un fiambre o ya estaría encontrándose con su creador. Corrí por bella, pensando que al saltar sobre el vampiro, ella podría haber sido herida, pero cuando llegue tía rose ya la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Que ha pasado? – jadee mientras admiraba las maldiciones y la pelea que se estaba desarrollando frente de mi.

-Estupido – murmuro tía rose junto a mi, acunando amorosamente a bella, suspire, ella estaba bien, su piel ahora tenía su color normal, igual que sus labios y su pelo. Nunca la había visto tan cambiada. La ultima vez sus ojos fueron más verdes que negros, y el pelo, castaño claro, no rubio. Y la situación fue extrema, era lo que tenia al estar a punto de ser asesinadas. Hice una mueca, asesinada, bella me había encerrado en una especie de capsula mágica mientras luchaba contra esos vampiros, todos ellos murieron... pero bella también estuvo a punto de hacerlo, trague saliva al recordar lo sucedido, cuando pude salir de la capsula, el corazón de bella casi se había parado…por eso tuve que morderla, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si no lo hacía.

-No es posible – murmuro Edward, me sorprendí, al parecer había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado cuando los forcejeos terminaron. Le devolví la mirada.

-¿Qué, no es posible?- pregunte, pero me ignoro su mirada fija en mi cabeza.

-No respires – dijo la pequeña – el olor es muy fuerte

-Lo se, Alice, puedo resistirlo. – respondió el vampiro en tono cansado – di que me suelten

-No, si le haces daño, nunca te lo perdonarías – me tense, ¿a quién harían daño? Voltee hacia bella, pero tía rose ya estaba avanzando hacia la puerta de la casa. La seguí.

-¿De que hablaban? - pregunté, dando una mirada a mi espalda, Edward aun seguía entre los brazos de sus hermanos y habían vuelto a forcejear.

-del idiota de mi hermano, si la toca un solo pelo, se quedara sin cabeza – me estremecí ante su tono, al parecer me perdía algo de todo esto. Suspire, tenía demasiadas preguntas. Tía rose, recostó suavemente a bella en el sofá de la sala, me senté a sus pies mientras ella se sentaba frente a nosotras. Su mirada pasando de mi a bella. Me patee mentalmente, desde que bella había dicho que vio a tía rose, imaginé todas las cosas que le diría o preguntaría, pero aparte del abrazo que compartimos en la entrada, ahora no sabía que hacer, me sentía demasiado cohibida, algo molesto porque muy raras veces me sentía así, pero pensar que tal vez, como decía bella, Rosalíe Cullen no era quien nosotros creíamos… Para mí siempre había sido como una especie de tía y abuela joven, hermosa, paciente y divertida, y con la que pase dos de los mejores años de mi vida, pero después, simplemente desapareció. Por suerte escuche que la pelea había terminado y los demás vampiros volvían.

-Hola, soy Alice – se presento la vampira pequeña, luego señalo al vampiro rubio – el es Jasper, ya debes saber quién es Edward y el otro Emmet

-Emmet? – gemí - he golpeado al tío Emmet, demonios

Alice rio

-¿Tío? – dijo estupefacto - ¿yo no soy un tío?

-No es un insulto, Emmet – dijo Alice rodando los ojos

-Eres el esposo de tía rose – indique, el asintió - eso te hace mi tío

-Pero si rose ni siquiera…– se quejo el antes de que una voz afilada le gruñera

-Emmet Cullen – siseo tía rose a mi espalda – eres su tío

El tío Emmet frunció el ceño, asintió y luego sonrió, abriendo los brazos

-Ven aquí, pequeña sobrina – le mire perpleja, sin saber que hacer, y por el repentino silencio de la sala ninguno lo sabía tampoco. Luego todos se echaron a reír, mientras Emmet cruzaba los brazos y yo no sabía dónde meterme.

-¿qué? Lo he visto en la tele – se quejo – el tío llega con regalos y abre los brazos y todos los sobrinos saltan sobre el.

-No soy una niña – dije ofendida a la vez que él decía "debo conseguir un regalo"

Esta vez las risas sonaron más fuerte

-Está despertando - murmuro Edward con la vista fija en bella, él había estado rondándola desde que entramos en la habitación, fruncí el ceño, tal vez debería hacer algo. Pero el rugido que vino después me hizo pensar que era mejor fundirme con el entorno.

POV. BELLA

Me quiero morir, fue lo primero que pensé al escuchar las voces, sabia donde estaba sin tener que abrir los ojos, volvía a estar el mismo lugar que ayer y posiblemente en la misma posición, solo que ahora, sabiendo donde estaba y con un peso mental del tamaño de una montaña. Lo había besado, a un vampiro, ¡ HABÍA BESADO A UN VAMPIRO! Y lo peor no era eso, sino que, ME GUSTO! Puede que hubiese estado en una versión loca de mi misma, pero a pesar que una parte de mi cabeza gritaba que me detuviese, esa parte retorcida de mi, le gustaba, y no cualquier vampiro, EDWARD CULLEN…mierda…sentí cuando su mano me rodeo la cintura y me había perdido en sus ojos cuando decía mi nombre, y el beso…uff… había sido mucho mejor que la sangre, sentir su olor, su calor, mientras vibraba por acercarme más, mis labios se habían amoldado suavemente a los suyos y había suspirado feliz por ello, y hubiese ido a por mas sino me hubiese desmayado. Ahora tendría que verlo, y a esa sonrisa malditamente sexy que me hacia olvidar lo peligroso que era. Tal vez debería usar la técnica de la otra vez, y volver huir. Cobarde, pero sería mejor que saltar sobre él para comprobar si el beso fue tan maravilloso como lo había sentido. Escuche la voz de Maggie y Emmet, y el resentimientos se adueño de mis pensamientos, nada de esto habría pasado si no fuese por esos dos, no solo, no habría perdido el control sino que no estaría comiéndome la cabeza pensando en ese beso. Si ese vampiro no me hubiese sacado del coche…¿coche? ¿Había sido mi imaginación o ese vampiro había usado el Lexus de escudo?... no detuve el gruñido que se escapo de mis labios y salte hacia el sonido de su voz.

-¡TUUUU – rugí hacia Emmet, elevándolo y estampándolo contra la pared del fondo, contenta de ver su mueca de dolor. Ignore los jadeos de los que estaban en la sala.

-¡OUCH, ¿QUE DIABLOS -HE HECHO- AHORA? – gimió mientras chocaba una y otra vez su cabeza sobre la pared

-USASTE EL COCHE DE ESCUDO – grite – ¿SABES LO QUE ME COSTO CONSEGUIRLO JUSTO PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS? ERA UNA EDICION LIMITADA, BESTIA

-MI CABEZA… - murmuro dolorido, rugió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho - ESTOY SOPORTANDO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA MONUMENTAL…POR UN COCHE? –

-DE EDICION- me queje, el gruño mientras Maggie se acercaba.

-Bells, si es por mi coche no debería ser yo la enoja…ahhh! – no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando ya estaba colgando de sus tobillos.

-Y TU!. Tienes suerte de no estar estampada contra la pared – le gruñí mientras detenía los golpes del tío Emmet- ¡TE HE ENSEÑADO A LUCHAR DESDE NIÑA Y TODOS LOS GOLPES VAN Y ME DAN A MI.!

-Se movía muy rápido – se quejo

-Me estabas golpeando que esperabas que hiciera? – su tono ultrajado casi me hizo sonreír

-DEJARTE GOLPEAR – respondimos las dos a la vez.

-Y se supone que son mis sobrinas – mascullo emmet por lo bajo – la tele es una vil mentirosa.

En mi espalda varios rieron pero fue una de esas risas en particular la que llamo mi atención, gire hacia el dueño justo cuando él colocaba una sonrisa inocente en sus labios

-Hola – le mire incrédula, el me miraba como si no hubiese hecho nada, capullo. Esta vez le colgué desde los brazos

-Y esto es por..? – dijo casi aburrido. Su mirada paso a ser maliciosa – no sabía que te gustaba atar, cada uno tiene sus preferencias

Lo mire en blanco, la diversión y la incredulidad luchando en mi cabeza

-Me besaste – solté casi avergonzada, casi, yo no había tenido la culpa

-Tenía que distraerte – dijo tranquilamente, sin ocultar la malicia y la diversión en su mirada

-Hey, no quiero, interrumpirlos, pero empieza a ser aburrido colgar de esta forma – se quejo emmet,

-A mi empieza a darme vueltas la cabeza – mascullo Maggie

los ignore

-Ohh, y besarme era la única forma? – murmure con sarcasmo

-No te quejaste – volví a quedarme sin palabras

-Me quejo ahora – gruñí – tu, vil sanguijuela

-Tu otra yo era más divertida - una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios

-Si, y debí dejarla darte una paliza

-Lo dudo, Estaba ocupada besan – no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando choco junto a su hermano, soltó un quejido, debía ser divertido, pero extrañamente no lo fue. Ugg, debía estar enferma, por un momento casi sentí culpa.

Escuche una puerta abrirse

-Oh, vaya – jadeo Esme cuando entro en el salón, los solté a todos, sonriendo inocente.

-buenas, pagare los daños de la pared - le dije deslizándome hacia a la puerta, había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa casa, con esos vampiros y casi me gustaba. – adiós

La pequeña vampira de repente se colocó frente a mi, la mire por una segundos, esa vampiro posiblemente tendría el triple de mi edad o mas y no es como si aparentara ser una niña, pero había algo en ella que me hacia querer abrazarla y protegerla. Fruncí el ceño

-apártate o serás la siguiente en el aire – ella rio, sorprendiéndome

-tal vez en otro momento – dijo con una dulce voz – fue divertido

Escuche varios comentarios incrédulos en mi espalda, los ignore y rodee a la vampira, Alice, creo que se llamaba. Bonito nombre. No había dado ni un paso cuando volví a tenerla frente a mí. Tal vez si salía…

-la ventana está cerrada – dijo sonriendo, apreté los dientes – tampoco funcionara con la otra

Uno de los vampiros estaba riendo, había algo extraño en ella, parecía como si..

-no puedes irte aun, por favor, si te vas enojada será mas difícil ser amigas – la mire desconcertada ¿amigas?

-Lo he visto, seremos buenas amigas - la mire aun en silencio ¿visto? Había algo raro en esta vampira y no sabía qué. Daba igual, no me importaba, su sonrisa vacilo y me sentí como una perra, ¿qué pasaba conmigo?

-No tengo nada contra ti le dije – colocando suavemente una mano en su hombro - solo no me gustan los vamp…

Había veces en la que mi magia actuaba sin control siguiendo mis emociones o mis deseos dependiendo de lo fuertes que estos fueran así que casi no me sorprendí, teniendo en cuenta lo culpable que me sentía con Alice, que al tocar su hombro pudiese leer alguna información de lo que ella había vivido, pero fueron las diversas imágenes en mi cabeza la que me dejaron estupefacta. Sin pensar lo que hacia la rodee con mis brazos.

Alguien gruño, pero ella lo tranquilizo apretando sus brazos a mí alrededor

-Lo siento mucho – susurre – "piuthar".

-Yo… uhm… ¿qué? ¿por qué? – iba a responderle cuando sentí a alguien moverse y -colocarse frente a mí, levante la vista, para toparme con los ojos ambarinos de Rosalíe.

-Necesitamos hablar – susurro

Estos vampiros eran una plaga, si no era uno era el otro… debí haberme ido hace mucho, no solo de la casa, de Forks, del pais; unas vacaciones en el sur no estarían mal ¿Panamá? ¿Perú?

-Bella – murmuro Alice aun en mis brazos, suspirando, la solté. – hablaremos luego

Asentí ausentemente mientras ella se apartaba, con fría expectación observe a la persona que había querido, y siendo sincera, aun quería; solo esperaba equivocarme con mis suposiciones. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no volver a encontrarnos, a veces, la ignorancia no era tan mala. Si no me equivocaba, esto iba a doler.

-Lo siento tanto, Isabella – su mirada me congelo, con el brillo de dolor y remordimiento, no, no podía ser cierto; nadie sentía ese nivel de culpa sino era culpable de algo, por favor no, rogué, mientras sus siguientes palabras me dejaron sin respiración – pensé que estaban muertas, nadie quedo… vivo en ese bosque…estaba aterrada, no sabía lo que hacia… debí…

Escuche el jadeo de Maggie y luego un brazo rodea mi cintura mientras que otro sujetaba mi brazo que con fría sorpresa observe que sostenía una pequeña espada. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla sacado, me sentía entumecida, fría… congelada

"una vampira rubia, es la culpable… tú la trajiste, nos has condenado" ese fue el ultimo susurro que escuche ese día antes de que mi abuela muriese en mis brazos.

"tú nos condenaste" se repetía en mi cabeza, al parecer así había sido.

OHHHHH… HOLA, UN POCO LOCA NUESTRA BELLA EH? EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE DESVELARAN ALGUNAS COSAS IMPORTANTES…SIGAN APOYANDOME CON VUESTRAS OPINIONES. BESOS. MAR


	12. explicacion y besos

**Pov. EDWARD**

Sentí a bella tensarse en mis brazos y por un momento creí que volvería a lanzarme por los aires. Había sido bastante aterrador verla sacar esa navaja y convertirla en una espada en unos segundos, una espada normal no nos haría daño, pero me imaginaba que esa no era una espada normal

-Deberías soltarme- siseó, hice una mueca, era sorprendente lo que esta mujer llevaba encima, hechizos, transformaciones y espadas, ¿que mas iba a sacar? Si no hubiese visto ese cambio suyo, aun me sería imposible creer que la frágil pequeña humana que sostenía en mis brazos era una asesina, había leído los recuerdos de Maggie sin creer nada de lo que vi allí, parecía tan improbable… y ahora la veía sacar una espada mientras contemplaba fríamente a mi hermana, y aunque parecía estar serenamente contemplando el daño que podía hacer, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Miedo. Ella podría haber hecho todo lo que vi en los recuerdos, pero eso no significaba que no sufriera por ello, por un momento el impulso de abrazarla y apartarla de cualquiera daño físico o emocional, fue casi doloroso de refrenar.

-Si quisieras hacerle daño, ya me hubieses mandando volando –le dije tranquilamente, sus postura se relajo un poco.

-No me tientes – susurro, y casi sonreí cuando su espada volvió a ser una "inofensiva" navaja de mano, iba a soltarla cuando una sus manos apretó mi brazo, no podía ver sus ojos desde atrás pero por los recuerdos de Maggie, bella estaba aterrada por lo que podría escuchar, cogí la navaja con una mano y rodee su cintura con la otra

-Explícate, Rosalíe – casi gruñí, podía ser mi hermana pero ahora lo único que me importaba era el daño que le estaba haciendo la espera a Bella.

Ella miro hacia mi mano rodeando la cintura de bella y apretó los dientes.

-Estuve allí ese día – continuo – llegue por la tarde y estuve esperándolas en la cabaña, como no llegaban, me impacienté, ustedes siempre llegaban a tiempo cuando quedábamos, y empecé a pasear por el bosque cuando olí un tenue olor a quemado, posiblemente no lo hubiese olido si hubiese seguido en la cabaña, intente mirar por sobre los arboles, pero no había ningún rastro de humo. Y no es como si conociese donde vivían, ni podía seguirlas porque siempre desaparecían en algún árbol. Las busque por unos minutos mas pero no pude encontrarlas y cuando estaba por regresar, distinguí el rastro de varios vampiros, eran más de lo que era normal y todos iban hacia la misma dirección…

…Con un sentimiento de terror creciente seguí el rastro hasta donde la vegetación se hacía más densa, y los arboles más difíciles de esquivar, estaba tan pendiente en no chocar contra uno de ellos, cuando casi me doy de bruces contra una pared, me detuve a escasos centímetros y avance lentamente hasta lo que parecía ser un muro de concreto, salvo que eran rosales, con rosas de distintos colores y tamaños con sus tallos unidos, tan juntos y enredados que daban el aspecto de una pared solida, no tenía mucha altura pero recorrían una larga distancia, y no llegaba a ver el final. una pequeña abertura donde se colaba un débil rastro de humo, llamo mi atención y mirando dentro observe que, estas paredes, rodeaban lo que distinguí como los restos de un pequeño pueblo, con casas grandes y floridos jardines, que hubiesen tenido un vistoso y lujoso aspecto sino estuviesen ardiendo, todas y cada una de ellas, por no hablar de los cuerpos desgarrados que descansaban sobre los jardines, espere que el olor de toda esa sangre me hiciese perder la compostura pero para mi sorpresa desde donde estaba, el olor de la sangre no era más que un suave olor que se mesclaba con el de madera quemada y el olor de las rosas. Extrañada, salte la barricada de rosales, y me tambalee cuando el asfixiante olor de la sangre me golpeo como una bola de demolición, deje de respirar pero mi cabeza aun recordaba el delicioso olor que me rodeaba, asqueada, ignore el agudo ardor en mi garganta y avance horrorizada cuando me topaba con mas cuerpos, podrían haber más de una veintena de personas con los cuellos desgarrados, trague saliva cuando observe los cuerpos de los niños con los cuellos rotos… y aun no había llegado al centro del pueblo, pero los cuerpos aumentaban, habían masacrado a toda esa gente y yo debería salir corriendo de aquí si no fuese por el creciente terror que me recorría al pensar que este podría ser el pueblo donde ellas vivían. Escuche un pequeño jadeo y volví a avanzar lentamente hacia lo que creía era el centro del pueblo, no me equivoqué, una pequeña fuente era rodeada por verdes jardines y blancos bancos, espere encontrarme con mas personas muertas, pero con espanto vi que la mayoría de cuerpos en la plaza eran… vampiros, habrían más de treinta cuerpos, con las cabezas arrancadas, y por el numero de cabezas habrían más, entre la maraña de miembros que se desperdigaban por todo el césped. Di un paso atrás, cuando escuche un gruñido, levante la vista hacia una punta de la plaza, donde entre ocho a diez vampiros rodeaban a alguien, escuche un latido proveniente de allí, me congele donde estaba, pensando que debían tener a un humano allí, pero luego el sonido paro, su corazón detenido, muerto.

No me quede a esperar que los que habían masacrado al pueblo viniese por mí, retrocedí y estaba por correr hacia el otro lado del pueblo cuando un reflejo rojo llamo mi atención, avance casi a tropezones hacia la chaqueta roja brillante, que estaba apretada entre los restos de una mano de vampiro. Aturdida no sentí cuando mis rodillas tocaron el suelo. No, no podía ser, ellas no…no… no estaban aquí, era imposible, mis niñas… le había regalado esa chaqueta a bella y una de color rosa idéntica a Maggie cuando fuimos de compras. Ellas podrían… Sacudí la cabeza, no, eso no significaba que ellas estaban en este infierno, no podían. Me concentre intentando escuchar un latido, pero no había nada, ni un gemido, una respiración….nada. Estuve a punto de gritar del dolor y la desesperación cuando el pequeño golpeteo de un débil latido, corto mi grito, sin mirar atrás lo seguí desesperadamente, debían ser ellas… por favor… tenían que ser ellas, me negaba a pensar en que el latido había sido muy débil y solo uno. Salte la pared de rosas y me congele confusa cuando una figura felina corrió hacia mí, el latido, que había escuchado era del pequeño tigre que ahora se sentaba frente a mi empujando algo con su hocico, no podía pensar, no, eso significaba… no, me fije en lo que el tigre me estaba mostrando, lo cogí con una mano temblorosa, mirándolo casi inexpresivamente, sentí los dientes del felino apretar mi mano jalándome hacia un lado. Con el corazón en un puño lo seguí, por favor, por favor…rogué. O volvería a ese pueblo y atacaría todo lo que encontrara hasta que mis niñas aparecieran. Apretando el trozo de tela rosa en mi mano corrí tras el pequeño tigre.

Recorrimos el bosque por lo que creí que fueron horas, aunque solo pasaron cerca de dos minutos, cuando llegamos a una pequeña cueva escondida entre el follaje y arboles caídos. Salte hacia allí, empujado y rasgando todo lo que encontré, hasta que la vi… se escucho un grito desgarrador, luego otro y otro… y por un segundo pensé que me habían seguido pero con sorpresa descubrí que los gritos venían de mi, apreté los labios y acune a mi pequeña Maggie durmiente, mientras sollozaba de alivio. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, escuchando su suave latido, cuando un escalofrió me recorrió, busque por todos lados, mi mirada pasando por cada centímetro de la cueva, pero no había nadie más allí… Bella. Me levante apresuradamente, cogiendo a Maggie y al pequeño tigre y corrí hacia donde creía que estaba la cabaña, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando pude avistarla a lo lejos, abrí la puerta del coche y la deje en el asiento del copiloto. Dándole una sonrisa triste, regrese por donde sabía que estaba el pueblo, encontraría a bella.

Sin embargo, cuando creí que ya faltaba poco por llegar un repentino temblor sacudió el suelo, y un sonido de rotura retumbo por todo el bosque, no duro mas de unos segundos pero todo quedo en silencio, ni siquiera el aleteo de un ave llego a escucharse y sin darme cuenta re anduve mis pasos, regresando a la carretera, intenté refrenarme, pero algo parecía mover mis piernas hacia esa dirección, y la idea de que estaba muy ocupada y necesitaba irme se instalo en mi mente; cuando llegue a mi coche no sentí preocupación al no ver a Maggie donde la había dejado, solo podía pensar en que debía salir de allí. Subí al coche y arranque. Maldiciendo sacudí la cabeza. Estaba ocupada y estaba perdiendo el tiempo en medio de un bosque inhabitado. ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

Recuerdo que seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a casa, dirigirme al coche que estaba reparando y no me acorde de nada hasta el día siguiente. – la confusión se mezclaba en el rostro de mi hermana – volví al bosque a buscarlas y seguí el camino hacia el pueblo pero no encontramos nada allí. Ningún rastro de que lo que había pasado el día anterior, ni siquiera un tronco roto. – rio amargamente- por un momento creí que solo era uno de tus trucos, proyectando una película de terror – sus brazos empezaron a temblar- pero cuando fui hacia la cueva, vi los destrozos que hice y la tela de sus chaquetas….Había sido verdad.

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando empezó a sollozar. Emmet se acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos

-...Ella vino a mi diciendo un montón de cosas sobre niñas, asesinatos y no sé que mas, estuvimos recorriendo Irlanda de arriba hacia abajo durante meses. No las encontramos y al final pensamos que quienquiera que destruyo a ese pueblo las había encontrado – su expresión se volvió feroz - Rose tardo mucho en reponerse, no tienen porque atacarla, ella no tiene la culpa.

-No es posible – susurro Bella, giro hacia una pálida Maggie, quien asintió, al parecer ella confirmaba la verdad en las palabras de Rose, un don muy conveniente en este momento, bella sacudió la cabeza y tambaleante avanzo hacia la puerta – debo irme a casa.

La levanté en mis brazos antes de que cayese al suelo

-Suéltame, debo irme – forcejeo débilmente, sus ojos brillando con lagrimas no derramadas, tenía la sensación de que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no quería que nadie la viese. Comprendía ese sentimiento.

-Te llevare – le dije suavemente y ella dejo de moverse – vuestro coche esta en medio de la carretera, te llevare en el mío.

No dijo nada por unos segundos, luego asintió

-No- intervino Maggie, sus pensamientos plagados de preocupación por su prima, capte lo que más le preocupaba, su alimentación, y no se refería a comida casera.- es mejor que yo la llevé.

Bella apretó mi brazo, la mire, una súplica silenciosa se reflejaban en ellos, no quería a su prima cerca. Asentí y gire hacia Maggie.

-Yo me ocupare de eso – le respondí, leyendo el último de sus pensamientos, se congelo – se donde están

-Como… - comenzó, pero cuando sacudí la cabeza, cerró la boca y termino el pensamiento en su cabeza.

"¿cómo diablos lo sabe?" "¿lo he mencionado en algún momento?"

Alice puedes decírselo – mi hermana asintió corrió donde Maggie y le susurro algo al oído, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

"lees mentes"

Asentí

"me has estado leyendo la mente"

Volví a asentir

"diablos" "supongo que sabes todo"

Me encogí de hombros

"Bella va a matarme" miro hacia su prima quien tenía la mirada perdida, "¿Por qué no puedo llevarla?" sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos durante unos segundos luego suspiro "ya sé porque" me miro fijamente "más te vale no hacerle daño"

Asentí y salí hacia el coche, ignorando los pensamientos confusos y preocupados del resto de mi familia. Bella no se movió hasta que empecé a conducir.

-¿No vas a preguntar? – murmuro con los ojos cerrados. Suspire, me moría de ganas de hacerlo, mi cabeza casi explotaba por todas las cosas que quería preguntar pero no creía que ese fue el momento para preguntarle nada.

-¿quieres que lo haga? – le dije en respuesta, tardo unos minutos en responder

-No, y deja de mirarme- susurro con mal humor - no voy a explotar en llanto o algo así.

-¿de verdad? Lástima, podría haberte consolado – sonreí cuando escuche su bufido – son bueno consolando mujeres

"Porque podía leer en su cabeza las palabras exactas que querían escuchar" pensé

-Ya, debes haber practicado con muchas – me miro rodando los ojos

-¿Y no quieres ser una de ellas? – pregunte divertido, era sorprendente lo que esta mujer podía hacer con mis cambios de humor, hace unos minutos estaba preocupado por ella y ahora no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Solo si el consuelo significa que puedo usar mi espada contigo – respondió dulcemente, solté una carcajada, ella me miro frunciendo el ceño– te amenazo y te ríes, la sola mención de Silvestre debería aterrarte.

-Silvestre – repetí – ¿le has puesto nombre a tu espada?

-Claro, es bonito y me encanta silvestre cuando persigue a piolin – la mire fijamente, en serio, no entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y no era solo, que no pudiese leerla.

-Ya llegamos – anuncie, saliendo del coche y llegando a su lado justo cuando ella abría la puerta del copiloto, intente volver a cargarla.

-Puedo caminar hasta la puerta – se quejo zafándose, y caminó tambaleante hasta la entrada, la observé dar dos pasos y volví a cogerla antes que se diese de bruces contra el suelo

-No, no puedes- le dije antes de que ella reclamara, avance hasta la puerta y antes de tocar el pomo, mis piernas dieron media vuelta y caminaron en dirección contraria. Había olvidado algo importante y debía…, sacudí la cabeza, intentando despejarme, ¿Por qué diablos caminaba hacia mi casa?

**POV. BELLA**

-Por esto te dije que lo haría yo – murmure ante su mirada confusa – es la protección de mi casa, no puedes acercarte.

-Entonces páralo – señalo aun caminando, tenia suerte de no haber tocado la puerta o ya estaríamos corriendo hacia cualquier sitio lejos de mi casa

-No – no pensaba derribar todas mis defensas solo para que el vampiro entrara, por muy agradecida que estuviera por haberme sacado de esa casa – bájame y yo entrare

-No, estas débil – dijo tercamente- ni siquiera puedes dar dos pasos sin estamparte contra el suelo

-Me arrastraré – musite, negándome a aceptar que tenía razón, prefería arrastrarme que bajar mis defensas.

-Necesitas sangre – la mire en shock, no podía haber dicho, lo que creía que había dicho ¿no?

-T-u-u-u – tartamudeé -¿Cómo…

Se encogió de hombros

-Se lo que eres y lo que tienes que beber ahora, has que pare – ordeno, yo lo seguí mirando estupefacta.

Luego de unos segundo intente zafarme de sus brazos con más fuerza, inútilmente, mis fuerzas era una mierda últimamente.

-bájame y responde ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me ignoro – ¿fue Maggie? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No – sus ojos me miraron calculadoramente – si quieres que te lo diga para esto y déjame entrar

Mi mirada debía ser incrédula

-Te estás escuchando estas chantajeándome para dejarte entrar en mi casa – me queje– suenas como el típico acosador que luego asesina a su anfitriona.

Me miro como si me hubiesen salido dos cabezas

-¿asesino? – mascullo – si no te has dado cuenta quien lleva la espada filosa eres tu

-No me has respondido ¿Cómo lo sabes?- exigí ignorando lo de la espada

-Tú decides si te lo digo o no -me miro tranquilamente y arqueo una ceja, esperando. Pasaron los minutos y el condenado seguía esperando, y nos estábamos alejando más de mi casa, eso sería un largo, muy largo trecho, arrastrándome. ¡Maldición!

-Bien - accedí, sus ojos brillaron de triunfo, luego de confusión cuando levante los brazos y le rodee el cuello, no iba a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera disfrutaría del momento, no, no lo haría. Cerré mis ojos y lo bese.

Me arrepentí al instante en que nuestros labios se tocaron, recordaba el beso anterior, había sido intenso y demoledor, haciéndome perder el aliento y la cabeza hasta tal punto, que luche por volver a tomar el mando de mi conciencia, solo por sentir la intensidad y las maravillosas sensaciones que "la otra yo" parecía sentir, pero hasta unos segundos antes de desmayarme había sido casi una espectadora de ese beso. Sin embargo, ahora podía sentirlo todo, sus labios presionando suavemente sobre los míos, su embriagador aliento quemando mis sentidos, apreté el agarre en su cabello cuando sentí su gemido y sus brazos apretarse a mi alrededor. Sus labios dejaron de ser pasivos, y el beso fue caliente, fogoso y apasionado. Sin reprimirse, su boca se movía sobre la mía, sus dientes pellizcaban mi labio inferior mientras su lengua empujaba dentro de mi boca. Cada rincón fue saqueado y devorado, mientras jadeaba por aire, lo acerque con más fuerza apretándome cuanto pude a su cuerpo, envolviendo sus cabellos entre mis dedos, sintiendo cada llamarada ardiente en los lugares en los que nuestra piel se tocaba. Estaba tan perdida en todas las sensaciones que me provocaban sus labios cuando lo sentí volverse de piedra y una de sus manos apartarme, suave y firmemente, me separe jadeante y confusa ¿Qué..? No pude formular la pregunta cuando sentí el aire golpear mi rostro con fuerza, mientras Edward nos apartaba rápidamente del camino donde un coche hacia su aparición. Parpadee mientras lo veía pasar, había estado tan perdida mientras nos besábamos que no escuche al coche avanzar, algo que ahora, con los sentidos de vampiro debería ser fácil de sentir. Sacudí la cabeza y al recordar lo que había estado haciendo, me tense, ohhhhhhhhhhh, ¡lo que habia hecho!…. Trague saliva mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada hacia su rostro. Sus ojos refulgían llameantes, oscuros y feroces mientras apretaba su mandíbula. Su mirada paso de mis ojos a mi labios, y a duras penas contuve el deseo humedecerlas. Eso podría ser una invitación y no creía que fuese muy buena idea. Desenvolví torpemente mis brazos de su cuellos y aparte la vista.

-Eh- uhm- musite, torpemente – ya… po-podemos volver a casa.

Me ignoro, sus dedos tomaron mi mentón y lo giro hacia el

-Sabes que estás jugando con fuego – susurro suavemente, acercando mi rostro al suyo.

¡Oh, oh! Estaba en un buen lio.

SIENTO LA DEMORA, PERO ESTE CAPITULO ME DIO TRABAJO, ADEMAS LAS CLASES COMENZARON, INTENTARE COLGAR LOS OTROS CAPITULOS EN CUANTO LOS TERMINE. BESOS


	13. feroz

-¡EL- BESO- QUITA-EL-HECHIZO! – chille a centímetros de su boca . El se congelo, yo cerré los ojo y contuve la respiración.

-¿perdona?- gruño - ¡repítelo!

Intente tragar saliva, pero tenia la garganta seca, y la cabeza dándome vueltas. Con mucho esfuerzo logre encogerme de hombros y fingir desinterés.

-Ordenaste que parase el hechizo y lo hice- dije tranquilamente, mirando un punto sobre su hombro, no cometería el error de mirarlo a los ojos . el estúpido vampiro era como esas bellas y jodidas serpientes, atrayentes pero que con solo mirarlas a los ojos terminabas siendo su cena. Y el me estaba mirando como un festín. – el beso rompe el hechizo, no sientes e impulso de irte no?

-¿un beso? – repitió incrédulo – ¿tienes que besar para romperlo?

Volví a encogerme de hombros, felicitándome por mi perfecta actuacion

-Disney no esta tan equivocado con los besos, a veces, sirven para romper hechizos.

-Así que todo fue por el bien de quitarme el hechizo – le mire impasible pero rápidamente aparte la mirada cuando sus labios sonrieron traviesamente y asentí sin aliento- ¿todo?

-Cla-a-ro – murmure maldiciendo el intenso rubor que debería estar cubriendo mi rostro.

Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, mientras me negaba a mirarlo a pesar de que sentía su mirada sobre mi, luego volvió a caminar, siguiendo la dirección contraria a mi casa

-¿Qué haces? – chille, mientras el avanzaba rápidamente - ¡ya rompí el hechizo!

-Tal vez, no lo hiciste bien – sentí la risa en su voz – deberías volver a probar otra vez, para asegurarte

-¡EDWARD CULLEN! – grite, alarmada envolví mis brazos en su cuello cuando avanzo más rápido - ¡NO TIENE GRACIA! ¡VUELVE! Tu grandísimo idiota, imbécil, sanguijuela… se detuvo abruptamente , y gemí cuando mi nariz choco con fuerza contra su hombro

-Deja de gritar en mi oído – mascullo

-¿o qué? – gruñí -Bestia

-Le daré un mejor y placentero uso a esa lengua – ronroneo con la mirada fija en mis labios.

Mi respiración se detuvo y por unos segundos fue difícil conseguir aire, por suerte no tuve que responder a eso. Cogió el móvil al primer toque y después de revisarlo lo guardo. Suspirando, clavo la vista en mi.

-Estas muy pálida – susurro rosando mi mejilla con sus dedos, dándome una mirada preocupada giro y corrió hacia mi casa. aun intentaba quitarme las imágenes que se habían formado en mi cabeza con la palabra"lengua" cuando se detuvo unos pasos detrás de mi puerta.

-¿Ya es seguro entrar? – preguntó, sacudí la cabeza tanto para negar como para despejarme de esas imágenes

-No, déjame en el suelo – indique – necesito tocar el suelo y…

No termine de soltar el aliento cuando ya estaba sentada sobre el suelo y entre sus piernas

-Listo – dijo rodeando mi cintura con un brazo,

-Puedes soltarme, no voy a desmayarme – me queje, fulminando su pálida mano. Ese hombre, no dejaba de tocarme y tentarme,¡maldición!¡ como si el beso no hubiese sido suficiente para freír mi cerebro, podía sentir claramente su cuerpo a centímetros del mío - ¡ y deja de tocarme!¿no conoces lo que es el espacio personal?

He escuchado sobre ello – rio suavemente - y no te estoy tocando a propósito, posiblemente terminarías hiriéndote si me alejo mucho…

Bufe

- además fuiste tu quien tenía sus manos sobre mí, hace algunos minutos – sus labios rosaron mi mejilla haciéndome temblar- y ambos sabemos que no fue solo para quitar el hechizo.

Trague saliva mientras sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza. Riéndose por lo bajo me dejo un poco de espacio, aunque se mantuvo sentado tras mío. Solté mi respiración en pequeños jadeos mientras enterraba mis manos en la tierra y maldecía mi suerte en todos los idiomas que conocía.

-Vaya, ¿eso es ruso? – dijo divertido – los camioneros de esos países deben estar orgullosos de ti …

Su voz se corto cuando escuchamos el silbido de algo volando hacia nosotros, la pequeña caja redujo su velocidad y se poso suavemente sobre mi mano.

-Porque será que empiezo a acostumbrarme a tus extrañez…HEY! – retrocedió mirándome alarmado cuando levante mi daga hacia él, lo mire inocentemente.

-¿qué?- pregunte dulcemente – no iba a hacerte daño, necesito un mechón de tu pelo

Me miro desconfiado por unos segundos, tendió su mano hacia mi.

-Ya lo hago yo – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la daga

-Ni hablar, no voy a dejarte a silvestre – fruncí el ceño molesta

-Y yo no voy a dejar tu espada cerca de mi cabeza – gruño, se volvió a mirarme arqueando una ceja- cuanta paciencia tienes?

Maldiciendo , le tendí la navaja, la tomo y rápidamente corto un mechón y me lo entrego

-Deberías dejar de sacar esa cosa, podrías herir a alguien. – mascullo-

-Solo lo saco cuando estoy con chupasangres – repuse guardando el mechón dentro de la caja, murmure el hechizo y la caja salió volando hacia algún lugar de la casa.- deberías sentirte alagado de conocer a Silvestre sin tener tu vida en peligro.

-¿peligro?- se quejo – estoy en constante peligro desde que te conozco, me elevas por los aires, me lanzas contra paredes y me amenazas con espadas que tienen el nombre de un gato…mas de cien años y no he estado en tanto peligro como en estos últimos días

-¿cien años?-boquee con los ojos en blanco - ¡dios santo! ¡he besado a una reliquia!

Me arrastre alejándome todo lo que pude, pero volvió a tenerme en sus brazos en unos segundos

-¿reliquia?- mascullo disgustado – no soy tan viejo para ser una reliquia y deja de moverte

-¡eres tan viejo como el Titanic! – chille - ¡y te he besado!

-Y dos veces, no lo olvides – dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

-¡he besado a un tipo que podría haber conocido a Einstein! – seguí quejándome – y manejar los primeros mercedes. Déjame en el salón!

-Y el primer zepelín y la primera tv – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión que iba de la risa al desconcierto– y si, llegue a conocer a Einstein

Le mire con la boca de par en par durante unos segundos mientras asimilaba lo que había dicho ¡Einstein! Mire aun aturdida a mi alrededor estábamos frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Bájame ya puedo entrar sola - pero como llevaba haciendo desde que lo conocía, no me hizo caso. Abrió la puerta y entró pero en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo había sido lanzada a la cama y no había rastro del vampiro

-¡que demonios! - farfulle mientras luchaba con mi cuerpo para poder moverme. Había logrado sentarme recta cuando lo vi como una estatua mirándome desde la puerta, iba a volver a gritar hasta que me fije en su expresión, trague saliva.

- Dime que no estás mirándome como tu siguiente comida – susurre con la garganta seca

Una sonrisa feroz extendiéndose por su hermoso rostro fue su respuesta

HOLA, SIENTO MUCHOOOOOO LA DEMORA, COMENZARON LAS CLASES Y ESTUVE DEMASIADO OCUPADA, SEGUIRE LA HISTORIA SOLO QUE UN POCO MAS LENTO. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. BESOS


	14. JUSTICIA

Mi mente no debía de estar funcionando muy bien, si creía que esa sonrisa depredadora era sexy, pero, demonios, lo era. No había duda de que esos besos me habían fundido la razón dado que debería estar pensando como matarlo en vez de soñar con otro beso.

Parpadee y el volvió a desaparecer

-Deja de pasearte por mi casa, molesto vampiro – masculle mientras intentaba levantarme, mis piernas temblaron cuando pise el suelo, pero volví a ser empujada al centro de la cama. No termine de rebotar, ni maldecir cuando una jarra llena de un líquido rojo choco contra mi nariz. deje de respirar inmediatamente. Mientras miraba furiosa la hermosa cara de Edward Cullen.

-Bebe, necesitas sangre – dijo en un gruñido depositando la jarra en mis manos, se alejo hasta llegar junto a la ventana abierta y se cruzo de brazos mirándome tensamente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – me queje mirando tristemente hacia la jarra – y esta es la jarra de los batidos

-Bebe – ordeno, levante la vista hacia él, observando su tensa postura y sus ojos oscuros, parecía sufrir por algo

-¿es la sangre? Puedes irte si quieres - le aconseje, por alguna razón preocupada por el, grave error, su postura se relajo y una sonrisa traviesa cruzo sus labios.

-¿preocupada? Para o voy a creer que te gusto – rodee los ojos y él rio, paseando por la habitación – bebe, no voy a mirar si no te gusta, pero debes recobrar tus fuerzas

Me removí incomoda por ser tan trasparente y molesta por dejar que el vampiro se diese cuenta.

-En primer cajón del escritorio hay pajitas, pásame una – murmure, el hizo lo que le dije y me entrego la pajita, volvió a observar mis libros dándome la espalda, dándome privacidad, casi me sentí agradecida con él. Casi.

Dando un suspiro empecé a beber.

Pov. Edward

Cuando escuche el sonido de succión, sonreí, bella recuperaría sus fuerzas y posiblemente volviese a elevarme por los aires, pero estaría bien. Observe las diversas fotos colgadas en la pared, reconocí varios lugares, Londres, Francia, España, Alemania, Brasil, Japón, sorprendido intente reconocer todos los lugares de las fotos, al parecer habían estado en mas lugares de lo que yo había estado en décadas y ellas aun no había cumplido los 18. Además en todas ellas aparecían con distintas apariencias, distintos colores de pelo y ojos y distintos peinados. Recordé los pensamientos de Maggie, eran perseguidas. La preocupación y la curiosidad casi me hace olvidar que debía tener cuidado con mi respiración, el solo entrar en su habitación y olerla había sido como tener brazas ardiendo en mi garganta y por un segundo el pensamiento de lo fácil que podía ser acercarme a su garganta, morder y beber, fue tan atrayente que solo pude salir corriendo; pero al volver y verla tan débil sin siquiera poder pararse, basto para detener de golpe el pensamiento de matarla. Y luego su preocupación por mi solo hizo que mi resolución de no atacarla se hiciese más fuerte. Bella, parecía tan frágil, como el cristal, como lo era cualquier humano en comparación a nosotros, sin embargo no era solo sus peculiares dones lo que la hacían tan distinta a los demás sino que el solo hecho de haberla tenido entre mis brazos fue suficiente para que una parte desconocida de mi se sintiera casi en paz y por un segundo el desconcertante deseo de reclamarla como mía fue tan certero como el hecho de mi búsqueda por fin terminó, suspire, al parecer la había encontrado, a mi compañera, mi alma. Mi vida. Aspire satisfecho y feliz, por primera vez en un siglo, la había encontrado, y ahora solo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta. Sonreí, al parecer esa sería la parte más difícil, pero lo que ella no sabía es que ya era mía, desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se conectaron, ella pasó a ser mi Bella.

Pov. Bella

Aparte la mirada cuando sentí un escalofrió recorrerme, por alguna razón ver esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro me asusto y me atrajo al mismo tiempo. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos. Edward era un monstruo sin alma, un vampiro y yo cazaba vampiros, no debía estar pensando en lo hermoso que era sino en la forma que debía acabar con él. Mire hacia el recipiente vacio en mis manos, ¿monstruo sin alma? Entonces ¿que era yo ahora?

Sentí sus manos envolver mi rostro, le devolví la mirada en silencio

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿esa expresión no parece propia de ti? – su voz fue suave y su mirada preocupada, pero por alguna razón eso me enfureció ¿propia de mi? ¿un vampiro que creía conocerme? Cuando, al parecer ni siquiera yo lo hacía.

Empuje sus manos y me levante bruscamente, la jarra salió rodando hacia el suelo, pero él ya lo tenía en sus manos antes de que tocase el suelo. Velocidad Vampiririca.

-Dijiste que me dirías como sabias lo de mi alimentación si te dejaba entrar, ahora dímelo y luego sal de mi casa. – solté fríamente, el solo me observo en silencio, perforándome con su mirada. Me negué a evadirla.

-Comida- dijo de pronto y desapareció por la puerta, me quede parpadeando confusa, y luego lo seguí hasta mi cocina. Él estaba revisando mi nevera cuando llegue.

-¿Qué..? – lo mire aun confusa mientras lo veía sacar algunos congelados de la cocina. su miraba pasaba de un plato de tallarines congelados a uno de lasaña a medio comer

-¿Cómo pueden comer esto? – gruño, parecía tan contrito, que me dieron ganas de reír.

-¿Tienes hambre? - pregunte sentándome en una de las sillas mientras el aun se debatía entra las dos comidas -¿puedes comer comida?

-No es para mí – respondió, mirándome divertido - dicen que la comida calma a las fieras y hace un momento tuve la sensación de que una de ellas estaba frente a mi.

Sonreí y para mi sorpresa mi ira anterior había desaparecido. Me levante sacudiendo la cabeza y le quite la comida de las manos.

-Ya cocinaré yo, tu habla – le dije señalando la silla donde había estado sentada. Sus sonrisa en respuesta me quito el aliento, le di la espalda para evitar que viese mi rostro que debía estar como un tomate

-Eres rápida – señalo, asentí mientras me decidía por la lasaña – pero no eres tan rápida como un vampiro, y supongo que tampoco tan rápida como tu prima, aunque ella tampoco es un vampiro

Me tense

-Bebemos sangre, ¿eso no nos convierte en vampiros? – repuse golpeando la encimera, para confirmar lo que dije, una abolladura con la forma de mi mano deformaba lo que antes era plano. – fuerza, rapidez, sentidos agudizados ¿no es eso lo que un vampiro es?

Voltee y en menos de un parpadeo lo tenía junto a mi

-Te olvidas del pulso – dijo levantando una mano hacia mi garganta –nosotros estamos muertos, tu corazón late, te sonrojas.

Aparte la vista cuando sentí el rubor trepar por mi rostro confirmando lo que dijo.

-Eres bueno para evitar el tema, aun no me has respondido - suspiro y se alejo mientras yo colocaba la comida en el microondas – y deberías hacer algo con el espacio personal.

Su risa fue ronca

-Si supiera que de verdad no me quieres cerca me alejaría – le mire estupefacta por su arrogancia, rodee los ojos, pero él no me estaba mirando, su atención puesta en las fotos de la nevera.

¡Molesta sanguijuela!

Ya tenía bastante cuando me llevaba en brazos y ni hablar del beso. Y ahora al mirarlo en toda su deslumbrante belleza tenía problemas para unir mis pensamientos. Y no ayudaba q el sonriera de esa forma con esos besables labios…¡ dios iba a volverla loca!¡ estúpidos sentidos vampíricos, la hacían fijarse hasta en el mas mínimo detalle. Su mirada se topo con la mía.

-Si sigues mirándome de esa forma, no respondo de mis actos – abrí los ojos sorprendida, volviendo a sentir arder mis mejillas, gire justo cuando sonó el microondas. Salvada

-¿Vas a responderme ya? – repuse, sacando el plato de lasaña. Suspire ante su olor.

-Puedo leer el pensamiento – dijo de pronto y sus brazos rápidamente saltaron hacia delante para sostener lo que mis manos dejaron caer por la impresión

-¡¿qué?! – solté, esperando que se riese, pero la mirada que me devolvió fue impasible. Trague, el no podía haber estado leyendo mis pensamientos todo este tiempo ¿verdad?

-Eso es – respondió

-¿has estado escuchando mis pensamientos todo este tiempo? – jadee, que alguien me matase, por favor.

Su mirada paso de ser impasible a divertida

-Así que eso es lo que pensabas de mi – su risa fue musical

"estúpida sanguijuela, pienso estacarte por no habérmelo dicho antes" prometí en mi cabeza, pero su expresión no cambio

"Edward, ¿me escuchas?" ninguna reacción

"creo que estoy muy enamorada de ti" nada

Sonreí, acercándome, me miro sorprendido cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, no tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de desaparecer. Cogí el plato de lasaña con una mano y con la otra al pequeño gato que apareció donde debía estar el vampiro.

Justicia, como amaba la justicia

HOLA, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, NO OS OLVIDEIS DE DEJARME VUESTROS REVIEWS. GRACIAS


	15. dias largos

-"Bienaventurados los que tienen hambre y sed de justicia, porque serán saciados" –canturreé mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la familia Cullen.

- bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? estaba por ir a casa y ¿ese gato… - sonreí a la confundida cara de Maggie

- "La justicia es una constante y perpetúa voluntad de dar a cada uno lo que le toca" – seguí recitando mientras pasaba la puerta hasta el salón donde toda la familia esperaba

-" La justicia es la venganza del hombre social, como la venganza es la justicia del hombre salvaje" – seguí recitando.

- -Epicuro – musito Carlisle confundido - imagino por todas las frases que has dicho que algo se ha hecho justicia

Sentí mi sonrisa hacerse más amplia

-Porque siento que esa sonrisa significa problemas – mascullo Emmet- es aterradora

-Porque eso es lo que significa – respondió tía rose viéndome recelosa desde uno de los sillones

-¿bella? ¿Y ese gato? – pregunto Esme, acercándose

-¿Esa no es la ropa de Edward? – dijo Alice bajando las escaleras

-Aquí – dije acercándome hacia la pequeña vampira y tendiéndole el gato que se revolvía entre mis manos, luego le tendí la ropa a Jasper. – tu hermano

-¿eh? – a duras penas logre contener las carcajadas al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué quieres decir con tu hermano?- musito Carlisle, acercándose a nosotras

-Bella, no lo has vuelto a hacer verdad?– gimió Maggie

-Es lindo ¿eh? – dije tomando una patita, que rápidamente intento arañarme – se un buen chico. Di hola a todos, Edward, o ¿debería llamarte Eddy?

El gato salto de los brazos de una sorprendida Alice, erizándose y gruñéndome

-¡Que mal, Eddie! estas avergonzando a Esme con esos modales – el siseo se repitió mientras sus pelos se ponían de punta.

-¿Edward? , ¿ese es Edward?- Emmet soltó una risotada y yo ya no pude resistirme y empecé a reírme

Pov. Maggy

-Lo sabía, sabía que volvería a hacerlo, pero ¿a un vampiro? Y traerlo con su familia ¿una familia llena de vampiros?

-Bella – susurre, pero fue inútil, ella estaba revolcándose entre carcajadas junto con Emmet y tía rose, y el pobre Eddy…Edward…gruñendo. Alice y Jasper se sumaron a las risas, Esme y Carlisle lograron guardar la compostura, pero por muy poco. Esme se levanto y se acerco al gato levantándolo en brazos.

-Sé que debió hacer algo para que le hicieses esto pero es reversible ¿ verdad? – pregunto Carlisle mientras Esme intentaba calmar a…. el gato.

-No lo sé – respondió bella entre carcajadas, las risas pararon salvo la suya, hasta el gato dejo de moverse

-¿Bella? – urgió Esme, pasando su mirada de mi a Bella.

-Es que nunca lo había probado con vampiros – aun sonaba la risa en su voz mientras se secaban las lagrimas – no me había reído tanto en meses.

-¿Qué quieres decir que nunca lo habías probado en vampiros? – la mirada asustada de tía rose se posó en mi, asentí con la cabeza.

-Ella dice la verdad - respondí intentando recordar las anteriores transformaciones que había hecho - No, ningún vampiro. Todos humanos.

-¿Ya habías hecho esto antes? – Emmet pregunto asombrado

-claro, hubo un tío en Francia que no dejaba de meterle mano a las chicas, cuanto más jóvenes mejor, era un cerdo, asique cuando intento hacerlo con Maggie, lo único que termino haciendo fue decir …oing…oing – dicho esto volvió su ataque de risas, una sonrisa se me escapo mientras recordaba al tipo, pobre. nunca se lo espero.

-Pero ¿ningún vampiro? – dijo Jasper de pronto, luego estallo en carcajadas, todos lo miramos sorprendidos

-Es su risa, sus emociones son muy intensas - se excusó – no puedo evitarlo

Ya conocía su poder, y con las carcajadas que soltaba bella, suponía que, de verdad no podía evitarlo.

-Nunca con vampiros – respondió sonriendo, sus ojos brillando divertidos, sin pensar sentí una sonrisa tirar de mis labios, hace mucho que no la veía tan contenta, lástima que últimamente no hubiese motivos para hacerlo. Hace mucho que no la veía con esa sonrisa despreocupada.

– - cuando nos topamos con ellos, siempre terminan perdiendo la cabeza, así que no hay tiempo para probar la magia con ellos – se encogió de hombros - aunque una vez logre que explotara el…

Conseguí cubrirle la boca antes de que terminase, lo último que necesitaban era que se enterasen de lo que hacíamos.

¿han sido atacadas por vampiros antes? – pregunto tía rose preocupada– incluso después del ataque del bosque

No respondí, bella tampoco lo hizo. El gato gruño, lo mire frunciendo el seño.

-Bella, ¿Edward puede seguir leyendo la mente aun convertido? –pregunte, si eso fuese cierto…

-Espera, ¿leer mentes? No puede hacerlo… ¿verdad? – la mire confusa por su repentino nerviosismo – cuando hable en mi cabeza, el no pareció oírme…pensé que era una broma

-Puede escuchar los pensamientos, pero creo que los tuyos no – intervino Carlisle

-Pero el… yo… - tartamudeo, la mire sorprendida cuando un intenso rubor cubrió su piel, ¿Qué había pasado?

El gato salto hacia ella y le coloco una pata sobre su rodilla, ambos mirándose. La piel de Bella se puso pálida y se levanto bruscamente ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Tu… - señalo al gato, con los ojos llenos de furia, el gato empezó a lamerse una pata y hubiese jurado que sonreía– debería haberte convertido en una cucaracha…estúpida sanguijuela

Ella giro y salió echa una furia, maldiciendo en varios idiomas. La seguí, confusa

-Y ¿que pasa con Edward? – pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los arboles

-Volverá a su forma original en algunos días – sus dientes rechinaban, trague saliva, me alegraba de no ser yo la fuente de su ira - aunque, estaría feliz si se pasa toda la eternidad cazando ratones

Nos tomamos de la mano y pasamos por el árbol.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunte cuando pisamos el bosque frente a casa

-No quiero hablar del tema – se detuvo suspirando - problemas

-Lo sé, Charlie, nos espera – bostece, estirándome – estos días parece muy largos no crees?

-Demasiado, - sus hombros cayeron - seré feliz si no vuelvo a ver más vampiros

-Mañana hay clases, los veras – respondí

-Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor – repuso con sarcasmo - ¿podemos mudarnos?– sonreí ante su tono suplicante

-sabes porque estamos aquí – dije, me devolvió una mirada cansada - Aunque hasta que Billy vuelva no podemos hacer nada Suspiramos

-Y hemos encontrado a tía rose y sabemos la verdad – sonreí ante la idea, nos miramos. Volví a suspirar, mientras caminamos hacia casa. El hecho que no fuese tía rose, solo significaba que había más preguntas y un culpable desconocido.

Algunos días simplemente eran demasiado largos

HOLA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO FELICES FIESTAS, LAMENTO LA DEMORA, CON LOS EXAMENES Y LAS FIESTAS HE ESTADO MUY LIADA, INTENTARE SEGUIR COLGANDO LOS CAPIS CUANDO PUEDA. BESOS...Y NO OLVIDÉIS, DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS


	16. perder la cabeza

Me preguntaba si solo podía hundirme en el asiento y desaparecer, se suponía que esos vampiros eran viejos, guapos y con dinero y claramente con mas de 100 años entonces ¿porque iban al instituto?, sabía que el mundo no gira alrededor mío pero esto parecía una tortura hecha solo para mí. Me levante bruscamente cuando un nombre relampagueo en mi mente, mi salvación, la Push, Tenia su propio instituto y por lo que recordaba, las tradiciones hacían imposible que un vampiro se acercara, estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea, que cuando mi puerta se abrió de repente, salte y me golpee con el techo, mire la abolladura que había causado, por lo menos no hice un hueco, nunca me perdonaría si mi bebe se hacia algún daño.

-Lo tienes merecido, ¿pensabas dejarme sola afuera? – dijo Maggie alegremente – castigo divino y no vuelvas a poner esa sonrisa macabra en tu cara, no vas a escapar del instituto

-No pienso hacerlo – dije dulcemente y ella frunció el ceño – iré al instituto y estudiare y me graduare…

Casi parecía esperanzada

-…En la Push – termine sonriendo mientras la empujaba y rápidamente cerraba la puerta. Estaba dando marcha atrás cuando una enorme todo terreno me bloqueo. Apreté los dientes, si no fuese mi precioso Ferrari ya hubiese embestido al otro coche y al molesto conductor del volante. Estúpidos vampiros que no me dejaban en paz. Estaba barajando la idea de convertir su coche en algún insecto, cuando fije la vista en las personas que nos rodeaban, todos nos miraban y cuchicheaban. ¡grandioso!

-Resople, mientras volvía a estacionar el coche. Dirigí una mirada suplicante al cielo nublado, no, ninguna ayuda celestial. Salvo… busque en mi cartera…genial. Baje del coche. Alice, tía rose y Maggie, me miraban frunciendo el ceño. Me acerque a ellas lentamente.

-Buenos días – sonreí, y vi con regocijo como se estremecieron– ¿vuestro hermano a dejado de escupir bolas de pelo?

Antes de que alguna de ellas respondiese una enorme mano se apoyo en mi hombro, su voz temblando de risa

-Ni idea, desde que Alice intento ponerle un lazo, se ha escondido detrás de Esme.

-Era un bonito lazo rojo – repuso la aludida, dándonos una mirada de reproche.

Jasper se coloco junto a ella justo cuando sus ojos se desenfocaron, y por unos segundos nos quedamos viéndola, hasta que un gruñido se le escapo de sus labios, y enfoco sus enojados y dorados ojos en mi.

-No creas que no sé lo que has hecho, Isabella Swan- susurro, le devolví una mirada impasible

-No me digas… - mascullo Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza

-¿mas cosas raras? – gimió tío Emmet, mirando a todos lados como esperando que algo saltase sobre ellos. Tía rose solo arqueo una ceja. Y antes de que Maggie abriese la boca, los esquive y camine hacia los edificios.

-Que tengan un muy buen y …soleado día – dije despidiéndome con una gran sonrisa.

-Un día maravilloso, no crees? – exclame, mientras me recostaba en la sombra de un árbol. Ángela y Jessica, me devolvieron la sonrisa desde sus soleados lugares, podría haberme acostado con ellas pero no quería arriesgarme que el leve brillo de mi piel les llamase la atención. Por lo menos no resplandecía como lo hacían los demás vampiros. Que casualmente habían desaparecido en cuanto el sol estuvo en lo alto. Busque con la mirada alguno de sus coches. Ninguno.

-¿Buscas a Maggie?- pregunto Ángela, sacudí la cabeza, nuestra última clase fue cancelada, mientras que la de Maggie no, así que estaba aprovechando una hora libre de los bufidos de mi prima. No había dejado de gruñir y dirigirme miradas molestas desde que los Cullen tuvieron que irse… repentinamente.

-O ¿tal vez estés buscando a los Cullen? – comento Jessica, mirándose las uñas, y aunque su pose era relajada, podía ver cuán ansiosa estaba por escuchar la respuesta

-Desde que he llegado no había visto el cielo tan despejado – dije, ignorando su pregunta – ¿es siempre así?

-No, en realidad, es bastante extraño, el pronóstico decía que sería un día bastante lluvioso. – respondió Ángela mientras fruncía el ceño hacia el cielo

-Los Cullen suelen acampar en los días con buen tiempo – murmuro Jessica mientras se sentaba y clavaba los ojos en mi- parece que se conocen, no las invitaron a unirse?

Sonreí

-¿acampar? – me estremecí teatralmente – no menciones esa palabra frente a Maggie, odia los campamentos. Cualquier situación que arruine o ensucie su preciada ropa es como el fin del mundo.

-Viste muy bien – dijo con los ojos resplandecientes– ¿sabes donde consiguió los botines que llevaba ayer?

-¿los marrones? Si, eran muy lindos – corroboro Ángela

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ella suele ir de compras a menudo, pero no suelo acompañarla. Siempre termina maldiciéndome cuando lo hago.

-Los coches también son muy guapos, las cuotas deben salir un ojo de la cara – fruncí el ceño, otro tema difícil de esquivar, al parecer si fue una mala idea traer los coches al instituto

-Más bien, fue suerte, un tío de mi madre, quería deshacerse de ellos por su mal estado, y termino regalándonoslo. Nosotras ahorramos y los remodelamos

No era una mentira bien hecha, pero por su asentimiento, por ahora bastaba.

-Los Cullen también tienen coches como esos – escondí un bufido, esta chica era como un perro con su hueso – ¿crees que iran a el bosque? ¿No te lo dijeron?

Suspire, reconociendo su tenacidad

-No, no somos muy amigos. Conocimos a ti… a Rosalíe, en Londres hace unos años, pero no mantuvimos mucha comunicación

Sus ojos brillaron por el olor de un chisme, incluso Ángela parecía curiosa.

-Así que ya los conocías? – pregunto ansiosa

-No, solo a Rosalíe, ayer conocimos a los demás – al ver que casi saltaba de la expectación, me trague una maldición – si quieres saber más de ellos, tendrás que preguntárselo a Maggie, yo no…me llevo muy bien con ellos

Ambas parecían sorprendidas,

-¿No te gustan?- exclamó Jessica sorprendida- bueno, no importa mucho, todos ellos están emparejados. – su expresión paso a ser fría – salvo, Edward Cullen, pero el…no está interesado en… nadie.

La última palabra fue dicha como una advertencia, rodee los ojos. Si ella supiera….

-Has estado en el extranjero, debes haber conocidos lugares muy bonitos – comento Ángela lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a Jessica. Y sonriéndome, le guiñe un ojo agradecida por su cambio de tema.

Bueno si Jessica quería saber más sobre los Cullen, era mejor que acosara a Maggie. Yo pasaba de los vampiros.

Si, no había duda de que yo pasaba de los vampiros, pero al parecer ellos no pasaban de mí.

Dirigí una iracunda mirada, a la gran casa que se alzaba frente a mí, hermosa y ostentosa, con todas esas pareces de cristal y el bonito jardín. Una bonita casa para vampiros. Sacudí la cabeza molesta, hubiese sido más fácil verlos como sanguijuelas si habitasen en un oscuro castillo con fosas y torres.

Avance lo más lento que pude, fue una semana bastante buena, el sol brilló todos los días, lo que significaba cero vampiros. Las clases habían ido bien, incluso hicimos un pequeño viaje a Port Ángeles de compras y al cine. Y cuando pensaba que mi domingo seria un perfecto día para conocer el bosque, tenía que venir donde los Cullen. Bufando llegue a la puerta donde una pequeña vampira furiosa me miraba.

-Hola, Alice, ¿Qué tal vuestra semana de campamento? - me dirigió un gruñido mientras entrabamos al salón. Sin embargo, no era de allí de donde venían las conversaciones y…el olor? Me congele mientras observaba sorprendida, como los vampiros… cocinaban, encontrarlos desmembrando a alguien no me hubiese sorprendido más.

Esme y Rosalíe levantaron la mirada al verme y sonrieron, inconscientemente les devolví la sonrisa.

-Les dije que te gustaba la comida italiana, así que decidimos empezar a prepararla – comento rose con voz insegura – ¿aun sigue siendo tu favorita?

No quería tener nada que ver con vampiros, ni siquiera con tía rose, sin embargo, no pude evitar que mi estomago se retorciera por la culpa al ver su sonrisa vacilar. La observe, y a pesar de que quería ver alguna señal que me indicara que era uno de los seres viles que cazábamos, solo podía ver su hermoso rostro y recordar sus expresiones divertidas cuando fuimos a comer por primera vez a un restaurante italiano, y termine con pasta hasta en las orejas. Sonreí.

-Si, aunque espero que esta vez no termine bañada en salsa boloñesa - su expresión de sorpresa y su feliz sonrisa en respuesta solo me hizo sentir peor, al recordar lo mala que había sido con ella.

-Intentaremos que tu y Maggie no parezcan los monstruos de los fideos, esta vez – mientras reíamos, observe que Carlisle, Esme y Alice nos miraban con una sonrisa.

-¿monstruo de los fideos? – pregunto Carlisle, mientras removía una olla que olía divinamente.

-Todas las veces que fuimos al italiano, siempre había un accidente – respondió rose, riendo – y ambas terminaban bañadas en comida.

-Pero con helado en recompensa– reí recordando.

-Aunque la mayoría de veces era culpa suya – señalo rose, mientras me dirigía una mirada retándome a negarlo. Me encogí de hombros

-Un baño de comida por helado y nos daban mas cuando Maggie ponía sus ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Unos pequeños demonios! – murmuro Alice, mirando concentrada a la cebolla en sus manos – ¡no salen cuadrados!

No aplastes demasiado - aconseje acercándome cuando la cebolla quedo aplastada en sus manos – déjame

-Después de un rato, mire con el ceño fruncido, los diversos trozos en la tabla, ninguno parecía un cuadrado

-¿será el cuchillo? – propuso Alice, levantando su cuchillo, mire el mío, parecía en buen estado

-Otra vez – propuse, asentimos, pero antes de cortar ya no teníamos los cuchillos en la mano.

-Nada de otra vez – gruño Esme con los cuchillos en sus manos - lleváis masacrando a más de veinte cebollas. Sin éxito. No servís para cocinar. Poned la mesa.

Escuche las risas de Carlisle y rose y…mire hacia la ventana, unos dorados ojos gatunos me devolvieron la mirada, podía ver el regocijo brillando en ellos. Me sonroje y aparte la vista. Sin embargo, rápidamente volví a mirarlo

-¿Por qué sigues siendo un gato? – pregunte tomándolo en mis brazos y alzándolo hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura que los míos, y me miraron acusadores

-Dijiste que tardarían varios días – comento Esme con voz preocupada – y ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que se alimento por última vez.

-Mentí – repuse sin apartar los ojos de Edward, murmure un hechizo y lo deje flotando, mientras lo examinaba, habría sonreído por sus inútiles esfuerzos de arañarme si no fuese porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle regresar a su forma original.

-¿Sueles hacerlo mucho? – pregunto Rosalíe

-Uh? – la mire sin comprender

-Mentir – suspire cuando reconocí el tono de su voz, la de una madre que intenta censurar a su hijo

-Siempre – respondí volviendo la vista a Edward – y muchas otras cosas que os harían esconderos en la iglesia más cercana.

-Bella! – Maggie chilló en cuanto entro a la habitación, no necesitaba mirarla para ver su expresión suplicante, rogando que dejase de hablar. Entendía porque no -quería que contase nuestra vida, los Cullen, eran la prueba de que no todas las sanguijuelas eran asesinos, de que ella tampoco lo era. Decirles que cazábamos vampiros podría alejarlos. Suspire.

-Si, si. Lo siento – fingí una sonrisa – me llevare a Edward a mi casa, tal vez con una poción pueda cambiarlo.

Lo tome en mis brazos y salte por la ventana.

Y antes de que alguien me detuviese, salte dentro del árbol más cercano y…me estampe contra el.

Cuando me desperté, lo primero en lo que pensé fue: si esta sería la tercera vez que despertaría en una casa llena de vampiros, por suerte, cuando abrí los ojos me tope con las pequeñas estrellas que había pegado en el techo de mi habitación, suspire aliviada, antes de sentir unas pequeñas patas trepar a mi pecho. Unos dorados ojos felinos me miraron desde arriba. Alce un brazo para apartarlo pero el ya había pegado su hocico a mi boca. Y pufff. En unos segundos el gato fue remplazado por un hermoso rostro, bellos ojos oscuros, besables labios y un cuerpo de infarto.

-Parece que estas bien – murmuro con voz sedosa, mi corazón se detuvo y mi grito quedo ahogado cuando su mano cubrió mi boca.

-Ssshhh – susurro junto a mi oído – Charlie y Maggie están durmiendo.

Lo mire sin habla durante unos segundos, esperando que mi corazón bajara de mi garganta.

-¡¿Es que pretendes matarme?! - chille apartando su mano, hizo una mueca y salió disparado hacia la ventana, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla, dándome la espalda….su desnuda espalda…

Volví a sentir que mi corazón se detenía, cuando mire más abajo,

-Des…des…desnudo!- Tartamudee sin respiración ¡vaya trasero! No, no, no debía pensar en ello, pero diablos! Mis ojos no escuchaban a mi cabeza, y siguieron comiéndoselo, saboreándolo…alegrándome por primera vez de mis rápidos sentidos vampíricos, en segundos tome la manta de mi cama y se la lance. La cogió al vuelo, pero no se cubrió e iba a darse la vuelta….dios!

-Ni te atrevas a girar– ¿mi voz había sonado ronca? no, definitivamente no –ponte la manta antes

Soltó una carcajada antes de cubrirse y traspasarme con su mirada

-Para alguien que no quiere verme desnudo, no has apartado la vista – sentí mi rostro enrojecer, pero aun así no pude apartar la vista de su cuerpo.

-No tienes vergüenza – le acuse, con la garganta seca, su sonrisa se amplió cuando me escucho y camino lentamente hacia mí.

-La modestia se pierde con los años, además no parece que tuvieses ninguna objeción con mi cuerpo – su sonrisa había desaparecido y su expresión paso a ser feroz y hambrienta, trague saliva cuando tomo suavemente mi rostro en sus manos – y nadie puede escucharnos.

No, nadie podría escucharnos, mis protecciones mágicas eran muy buenas, estaba tan orgullosa de ellas…hasta ahora. Su aliento se mezclo con el mío, y saboree su olor mientras cada fibra de mi ser pedía, acortar la distancia. Nadie nos oiría, nadie sabría… ¿qué? ¿Qué me sentía extremadamente atraída por alguien que apenas conocía? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando impulso, golpee mi frente con la suya…y por segunda vez en lo que va de día, escuche los huesos de mi cabeza crujir, justo antes de perder el conocimiento pensé: ¡que estúpida!

**Siento mucho la demora, con las clases y los exámenes estuve un poco liada. Espero que os guste, pronto seguiré con los demás capítulos. Besos. Mar**


	17. mirada de sueño

-Uhmmm – murmure soñolienta al escuchar el estruendoso sonido del despertador de Charlie, mi segundo enemigo, después de los pájaros madrugadores. Lástima que fuese el preciado regalo de Charlie por su anterior cumpleaños, sino ya hubiese sido historia. Tantee la cama en busca de una almohada con la esperanza de poder retomar mi sueño cuando mi mano se topo con una superficie dura, no, no era dura, ¿musculosa? Más bien parecía un abdomen, subí la mano hasta toparme con una mandíbula cuadrada, labios suaves, nariz…

Bufe y enterré la cabeza en las mantas, debería empezar a temer mis despertares, no sabía lo que podía esperarme ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Una manada de lobos?

-Dime que no estás aquí – masculle, tenía tantas ganas seguir durmiendo que aun no había abierto los ojos, si tan solo todo fuese un espejismo…

-No estoy aquí – confirmo divertido mientras sentí sus labios besar la palma de mi mano – buenos días

-Márchate – gruñí – no abriré los ojos hasta que te vayas

-Entonces… ¿debería ayudarte? – y antes de poder procesar su respuesta me encontraba boca arriba con Edward sobre mí, sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Trague saliva

-¿No vas a abrir los ojos? – ¿su voz se había vuelto ronca?

-¿uhmm? – murmure, tenia tanto sueño, tanto..

…

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – el estruendo se escucho antes que el gruñido, y cuando abrí los ojos ya tenía la espada en mi mano a escasos centímetros de su garganta, me aparte espantada. Mire los restos de mi escritorio sobre los que Edward se encontraba, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que había sido yo la que lo lanzo hacia allí.

-Lo siento – dijo de pronto, me congele – por tu escritorio

-Deberías irte – repuse dejándome caer sobre una silla. Lo ataque, casi lo mato y él… se disculpaba. Lo odiaba. Y aun mas al sentimiento de sentirme aterrada, por la idea de hacerle daño.

-No me has hecho daño – susurro frente a mí, no levante la vista hasta que sus manos rodearon mi rostro – estoy bien

-¿Qué te hace creer que me importa? – masculle apartando mi cara de su manos.

Suspiro

-No eres nada sincera – el toque de humor de su voz me llamo la atención, justo antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor mío. intente apartarlo, pero ambos sabíamos que no lo haría, ni lo quería, solo un momento, me decía, solo por un segundo me dejaría llevar por la calidez de su abrazo y la sensación de estar protegida, de no tener que estar en guardia…solo un momento… hasta que Maggie abrió la puerta

-Bella hay que… ¡waaaa! – la puerta se cerro de un portazo justo cuando se escuchaba la voz de Charlie

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-Ahh…Charlie, nada…olvide que hoy es domingo

-Hoy es lunes, cariño ¿estás bien? Te ves muy pálida

-Si..es…es lunes…¡viva!…esto… voy a clase

-Aun estas dormida… ve a despertar a Bella, yo iré preparando el desayuno

-Si, vale, Bella… iré a despertar al desayuno para tomar a Bella

-Es una malísima actriz – dijo una voz cantarina desde la ventana, mientras se escuchaba la risa de Charlie perderse– nunca le pediré que me cubra. Bella, creo que deberías bajar a mi hermano.

Levante la vista hacia el techo, no recordaba haberlo elevado, hice una mueca y lo baje. Mientras una disculpa luchaba por salir de mi boca.

-Nada hubiese pasado si te hubieses ido a casa - repuse, hay va otra vez mi sinceridad.

-Hablando de casa – comento Alice – esta es la tercera vez que vuelvo, y la cuarta de Rosalíe. Esta buscándote hermanito. Cree que has pasado la noche con Bella. Y está planeando cometer asesinato ¿qué diablos pasa con esta casa?

-Protecciones – mascullo Edward mientras saltaba al árbol donde Alice esperaba

Los mire a ambos, perfectamente hermosos, los muy… espera eso en su mano...

-Eso es mío – chille, una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en sus labios. Mientras balanceaba el muñeco del tiempo.

-Nos vemos en clase – dijo mientras saltaba al suelo – tengo el presentimiento que hoy acabara el buen tiempo

-Pronóstico para hoy, lluvia y agua nieve – rio Alice, mientras se colocaba junto a su hermano – dile a Maggie que las botas negras le quedan mejor.

Dicho eso, desaparecieron en el bosque

-Como odio a los vampiros- masculle

-Para odiarlos, estabas muy abrazada a uno de ellos – repuso Maggie desde la puerta

-Y tu les dijiste como parar mi hechizo – respondí evitando el tema

-¿lo encontró?, espera, no cambies de conversación – intento pasar pero no pudo - ¡déjame entrar!

-¿Para que me ataques a preguntas? Ni hablar. Báñate primero

-¿Ya no confías en mi? antes me contabas todo – se quejo poniendo pucheros.

-No hay nada que contar – dije dejándome caer sobre la cama

-Pero lo estabas abrazando… y es un vampiro – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-Lo se, - masculle cubriéndome la cara con una almohada

-¿te gusta?

-No

-Mientes

-A veces odio tu don

-Lo se, pero… no creo que sea malo, Alice dijo que es la primera vez que lo ve comportarse de esa forma

No iba a negar que eso me hiciera sentir bien, pero no iba a entrar demasiado en el tema

-Las personas esconden cosas, Maggie, y nosotras lo sabemos muy bien.

-Pero..

-Vamos a aplazar la conversación, hasta que pueda pensar sobre ello

-Hay cosas que es mejor no pensar, bella. – a veces me sorprendía la madurez en su voz, teniendo en cuenta su edad.

-Dejémoslo hasta que arreglemos un poco las cosas ¿por favor? – rogué, tenía más cosas que pensar que en mi atracción por un vampiro

-Bien, pero no lo olvidare, después de todo quiero ver la cara de Jessica y Charlie, si sales con Edward.

Desapareció en el baño mientras la miraba asustada, pues yo no quería ni imaginarme esa situación.

-No me gustan los Cullen – negué firmemente a Ángela, justo cuando se abría la puerta y chocaba con alguien que olía delicioso, a sol, miel, lilas, fruncí el ceño cuando reconocí el olor y me aparte o lo intente por que el me había sujetado cuando chocamos, levante la vista; y aunque me llevara toda la vida nunca iba a reconocer lo que sentía al estar tan cerca, nada de atracción, ni química, ni deseo, nada... O eso me decía, mientras intentaba no sonrojarme, el también frunció el ceño, mientras me miraba, luego al ver mi sonrojo sonrió, casi caí fulminada con esa sonrisa. Ese vampiro era un peligro para mí. Al parecer mi vista mejorada no podía apartarse de su hermoso rostro por lo que casi no lo escuche cuando hablo

-¿Así que no te gustamos? – había que haber algo mal con la naturaleza cuando no solo su rostro y cuerpo eran perfectos sino también su voz, no debí haber bebido esa sangre. Sentidos superdesarrollados. Intente soltarme pero su agarre era fuerte.

-No – conteste bruscamente mirando algún punto sobre su pelo, me negaba a que sus ojos me hipnotizaran– pensé que lo deje claro

-¿En serio? Yo creo que no eres sincera , no parecías descontenta con lo que viste ni cuando nos abrazamos – dijo divertido junto a mi oído, eso no fue un escalofrió ¿o si?. Estúpido cuerpo. Me aclare la garganta.

-Aparta, o te quedaras sin brazos- sisee tensa por lo cargado del ambiente. Edward rio por lo bajo y no pude evitar clavar la vista en su rostro, gran error, sus ojos brillaron y sus labios temblaron, hice un esfuerzo hercúleo para no mirarlos. De verdad que lo hice. Pero mirar sus ojos no ayudaba, eran como el oro recién pulido, y una de las cosas que más amaba aparte de mi familia era el oro, brillante oro, y si hubiesen sido verdes, hubiera pensado en billetes o esmeraldas, Dios, había algo mal conmigo cuando dejaba que mi amor por el dinero fuese eclipsado por unos ojos.

-tengo curiosidad por el rumbo de tus pensamientos – volvió a decir quedamente, lo mire parpadeando y luego sonreí, cuando sus rostro se quedo en blanco casi reí de triunfo. Puede que me sintiese muy atraída por él pero a Edward le pasaba lo mismo conmigo.

-Pensaba que tus ojos tienen el color del oro – susurre - me encanta el oro – sus ojos volvieron a brillar y casi suspire –y que si hubiesen sido verdes o azules me encantarían las esmeraldas y los zafiros

El rio y contuve el aliento

-Y si hubiesen sido rojos, ¿rubís? – pregunto divertido Emmet junto nuestro, lo mire sorprendida, no lo había sentido acercarse, mire a Edward el también parecía sorprendido, pero se tenso cuando use mi magia para apartarlo de mi, "ojos rojos", repetía mi mente, el recuerdo fue como un cubo de agua fría

-Si hubiesen sido rojos querría arrancárselos – susurre antes de esquivarlos y entrar en la cafetería, no mire a nadie, ni siquiera cuando vi a Maggie levantarse, salí hacia el estacionamiento, entre en el coche y coloque la música a todo el volumen que pude sin que llamase la atención, ¿los vampiros tenían dolor de cabeza? Vampiros… perdí la cuanta del tiempo que estuve mirando el vacio cuando escuche un golpe en el parabrisas, levante la vista para toparme con otros ojos dorados y un rostro hermoso, femenino, y demasiado conocido, tía Rose.

Evite mirarla cuando se sentó junto a mi.

-He golpeado a Emmet y a Edward – soltó de pronto, levante la vista hacia ella – ellos te hicieron ponerte así ¿verdad?

Cogió una de mis manos, quede sorprendida cuando la vi temblar entre las suyas, aun así la aparte bruscamente, pero ella volvió a cogerla. Su tacto era cálido y la fricción sobre mis manos, lentamente, detuvo los espasmos.

-No sé qué te ha puesto así, pero los volveré a golpear si quieres – hizo una mueca – aunque creo que Maggie y Alice ya los están machacando bastante.

Sonreí y aparte las manos. Me frote los ojos, empezaba a sentirme cansada, todo era un poco difícil de sobrellevar, mi cambio, esos vampiros de ojos dorados, Edward. Sin embargo al sentir la tibieza de sus manos me sentí más relajada, tranquila. Tía rose no tenía la culpa ¿verdad? ¿No estaba mal querer confiar en ¿un vampiro? ¿verdad?

-Maggie te quiere mucho – dije mirándola a los ojos, se sorprendió pero una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. – y yo también. Lamento haberte culpado durante tanto tiempo…

-bella..

Su expresión cambio, oh no, oh no.

-Por favor, no te pongas a llorar – chille - ¿pañuelos? ¿tenía algunos por aquí…?

-Aquí – dijo Maggie abriendo la puerta y acomodándose en la parte trasera

-Yo he traído chocolates – anuncio Alice, sentándose junto a ella – ¿es lo que se hace en estas situaciones no?

Las mire sin parpadear

-Esta era una conversación privada – masculle

-Hablabas de mi – repuso Maggie

-Y yo ya vi que pasaba – siguió Alice – muy lacrimógeno, hasta que soltaras un tontería y volvieras a meter la pata.

Gruñí

-Y no las necesitamos – comento cogiendo los pañuelos- no tenemos lágrimas.

-Yo tengo lagrimas – señalo Maggie

-Y yo te hare lloriquear – amenace

-En serio? Bueno tienes latidos – acepto Alice, mirando sus ojos.

-no lo haras y Yo no lloriqueo, me emociono

-Ya

-Yo suelo hacerlo, lástima que no haya lagrimas - la miramos sin comprender – lloriquear, me refiero. Puedes obtener muchas cosas

-¿verdad que si?

-Estoy de acuerdo, los hombres son débiles a las lagri…

Crac, crac

Giramos hacia el sonido de un teléfono rompiéndose en las pálidas manos de rose.

-Aaaliiiceee Culleeeen – trague saliva, parecía un poco…enojada – este… era mi… reencuentro

-Pero ella – me señalo haciendo pucheros– iba a arruinarlo

Esquive su mirada

-Ves, no responde – mire mis uñas, necesitaba hacerme una manicura -el que calla otorga

-Pero una disculpa de Bella es muy rara – intervino Maggie, rodee los ojos, dudaba que eso calmara los ánimos. El rechinar de los dientes de rose lo confirmo.

-Bella podría volver a hacerlo – pidió Alice – ¿por el bien de mi ropa?, que rose no quemara ¿verdad?

-Y esta vez lo grabaremos – añadió Maggie

Me atragante

-Yo… tengo que volver a clase – masculle, mientras todos mis instintos me decían ¡huye! ¡Corre! ¡Vuela!

-Bella…

-Noooo, Rose, ¡son Gucci!

Cuando salí del coche, no había ni rastro de ninguna de las dos vampiras

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunte perpleja

- ¿Qué hay gente más rara que nosotras? – Respondió, justo cuando su bolsillo vibraba, miro la pantalla y su rostro palideció – Charlie dice que regresemos pronto, Billy ha vuelto.

Y yo que pensaba que el día no podía empeorar.

SIENTO MUCHISIMOOOO LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. MAR


End file.
